The New Halloween Town Citizen (Part 1)
by jackxsally4
Summary: This second adventure start two months after the first one and two weeks after Lord Dominator left the Yonder Galaxy. She dies of starvation and is the new citizen Of Halloween Town. as to what will happen next is not going to be spoiled. So come and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This story is more of a "Slice of Life/Suspenseful" story. And after all Friendship is Magic. so it's a little bit more of a light hearted type of suspense,

so if the pacing seems really slow, then it's not just you, because I've always thought and believed that these kind of stories were meant to have slower pacing. The first reason is: it's in the suspense genre. And the second reason is: because slice of life has more of the smaller and simpler moments to it. Well this takes place a few months later, after the first three books on my page which was a trilogy by the way, mostly for those who haven't read them first, so I highly suggest reading those first for just in case. Well enjoy the second story arch of my interpretation of the TNBC , Rozen Maiden, MLP, LoliRock, and now this one: Wander Over Yonder

We're Now In Narrator's P.O.V.

We start in the "Wander Over Yonder" world, and Lord Dominator is still in the bubble that Wander saved her with but, remember the only food she had was

that friendship orange. "Oh man it's been two weeks since I ate that orange I'm so hungry"! Lord Dominator said to herself in frustration. And she was nothing but skin and bones because her body wasn't used to going without food for this long. And to her, it was unbearable!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Oh, I can't go on like this anymore! Okay death you winnnn"! I said for it was my final breath. Then the next thing I knew I was in a cemetery! Then not knowing exactly what to do, I turned around to see the surroundings behind me and saw a hill that ended into a spiral. I decided to walk up to the top of the hill and sat on the starting point of the spiral. Hoping for things to take a good turn around soon. Also she was no longer malnourished, she even got her armor fully restored.

We're Now In Narrator's P.O.V.

And now we are at Skellington Manor, in Jack and Sally's bedroom, who were still sound asleep in their bed. That is until, Jack heard a scream but he knew right away that it was just the doorbell so Jack started to wake up. However, it was when, whoever it was that was there, started banging on the door frantically, and that it startled him so much, that it caused Jack to fall out of bed and then finally got Jack to truly wake up. Then Jack checked to make sure this didn't wake Sally up and thankfully it didn't. So, Jack quietly used his magic to switch his pajamas with his pinned striped suit, walk out of the room, and closed the door.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

When I opened the front door, I saw it was the Mayor with his excited face on. "Oh, Hi Mayor what can I do for you"? I asked politely. "Oh, Jack we have a new arrival"! The Mayor exclaimed and made me super excited too. "Oh, how wonderful well I'm off"! I replied right before I started my way over to the graveyard. And on the way there, things like, is it a boy or a girl, an adult or a child, and what monster he/she has become, were going through my skull. It took me 20 minutes to get there.

And once I did, it wasn't very hard to find her. She had green skin white blonde hair and was wearing black armor, and she was on top of Spiral Hill. She was holding her head in her hands with a confused look on her face as if she was thinking about something. So, I went up to her and carefully tapped on her shoulder as I didn't want to scare her since she was new.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Huh"? I said when I felt a tap on my shoulder. So, I turned my head to see a skinny and tall skeleton in an interesting suit. He made me Jump to my feet to face him. "Wow who are you"? I asked as I did and then started freaking out.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"And where am I and why am I not dead"? Lord Dominator also asked in her panic. "Calm down miss it's going to be okay. I'm the master of fright as well as the Pumpkin King of this beloved town Jack Skellington. And this original source for the holiday of Halloween called Halloween Town. And you are undead now which is why you're here, as the new resident of Halloween Town. So, what's your name and what kind of creature are you if you know what I mean"? I asked

her for I've never seen anything like her before. "I'm Lord Dominator and I'm an alien". Lord Dominator replied and her being alien explained why I've never

seen one like her before because she wasn't human in life. So, she didn't need to change into a monster. "It's nice to meet you Lord Dominator. Now come with me so we can get the official papers signed then introduce you to the citizens, a tour of the town, and finally meet my family". I said explaining the process to her. And then we went into town for all that.

To be continued

Author's Note : Well I hope you like this concept and this is going to be an exciting rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Citizenship Papers

We're Now In Lord Dominator P.O.V.

"Wow this place is incredible! What's the origin of this town"? I asked Jack as I was going through the citizenship papers. "Well a holiday world appears, whenever a human creates that holiday we have six other holidays currently." Jack replied. "Wow awesome but I have never heard of humans before". I said full of amazement and confusion. "Really oh I get it you're from a different galaxy, right"? Jack asked as got why. "That's right so how many more do we

have left"? I asked wanting to be done as soon as possible. "Just one more". Jack replied and made me relieved.

"Oh, one more question, what are the other five holidays and what do they celebrate"? I asked full of curiosity. "Oh well here they are in chronological order and their dates. Valentine's Day February 14th, St. Patrick's Day March 17th, Easter April 16th, Independence Day or what some call it The Fourth Of July, which speaks for itself with its date, Thanksgiving November 23rd, and finally Christmas December 25th. Valentine's Day celebrates love and friendship, St. Patrick's Day celebrates good luck, Easter celebrates renewal, Independence Day celebrates the day that the country of America declared their freedom from the country of England, Thanksgiving celebrates being grateful and the feast between the Native Americans and the Colonial Pilgrims, and Christmas my personal favorite besides my own, celebrates and I can sum it up in with one word giving". Jack said finishing his answer.

"Wow that's amazing". I commented in awe as I finished off the last paper. "I know right oh and by the way, Halloween takes place on October 31st and, it celebrates fear and spooky things as well as, EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING spooky"! Jack added. "Oh wow, Halloween is definitely my favorite holiday already cause I love doing scare pranks, so it's no wonder I ended up here! Well I'm done". I said once I put the pen down.

"Wow that's great to hear, you see on Halloween night we do four things that make Halloween stay alive. First, we go to our version of the Human World to do some harmless scaring to the humans. Second, we come back home to do the traditional musical number "This is Halloween". And all of the citizens that includes you as well sing that song. Near the end of the song me and my descendent, as well as the hair to my thrown, come out in our Royal Pumpkin Family forms on straw horses, which are pulled forward by Behemoth and Mr. Hyde. And then we each grab a torch held by two citizens in the crowd, then we eat the

flames and do a graceful and entrancing dance on the straw horses. Then we dive into the fountain which has a tunnel built at the bottom of it for us to dive into and that has been made larger since my descendent's very first show we both could dive into it. Finally concerning the musical number, we rise out of the fountain with our arms across our chests like a dead person in a coffin and then do a dramatic gesture with them. Third we do the scare awards that are won from accomplishments during our visit to the human world. And then fourth we have a socializing dance to congratulate each other for the most horrible Halloween yet". Jack explained to me.

And my grob it was going to a blast for me. "Well anyway, now it's time to call a Town meeting to introduce you to the people so, think of it as a Q A, just like at a convention. Except for my family, I'm going to keep who you are let alone that there's a new resident in town a surprise for you'll be staying at my house with me and my family as our guest until we get a house and its arrangements done. You got all of that right I don't want to make you feel overwhelmed"? Jack asked me. "Yes, I got it, not to worry about it". I replied reassuringly.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3:The Town Meeting

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I told Lord Dominator to wait behind the stage curtain, until I said, "please give a warm Halloween Town welcome to Lord Dominator"! And walked out of town hall and up to the Mayor. "Alright the new citizen is ready so call a town meeting, but don't tell Sally and Judy. For I want this to be a surprise for when I arrive home with the new citizen". I instructed the Mayor, who had his worried face on before I mentioned the reason was for a surprise, which then turned back to his happy face. "Oh why of course Jack well I can't wait to see this new citizen, well can you at least tell me the gender". The Mayor replied waiting to know what the gender was eagerly.

"It's a woman Mayor, but that's between you and me until they first see her at the meeting". I told him so he wouldn't ruin the surprise for the rest of the town. And then he got into his hearse. "Wait Jack how do I keep it away from them"? The Mayor asked with his worried face back on. "Just say it's a private town meeting for the Halloween plans for me and the citizens only". I said knowing when it was private Judy and Sally would stay at home knowing it didn't involve them.

Then the Mayor wasn't worried anymore. "Alright well, I better hop to it then". The Mayor said and then, he drove away to begin telling the citizens about the meeting. So, I headed back to town hall to prepare the meeting. Also, I'll keep Lord Dominator company while waiting for the citizens to start fill up the seats for the meeting.

"Lord Dominator I'm back. So, they should be here in 20 minutes at best". I told her as I walked through the door that takes me directly backstage. "Cool so what should I do for now"? Lord Dominator asked filled with worry. "Oh, don't be nervous just be yourself". I reassured her then she smiled up at me. "You're absolutely right Jack". Lord Dominator said in agreement.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"So, what are the town's people like"? I asked Jack out of curiosity. "They are very kind, but knowing them, they'll be prepared with very common questions at first then they ask more specific questions but it will be fine and you don't have to answer all of their questions". Jack reassured me. "Oh, that last fact is what I was nervous about but, not anymore, so thanks Jack". I said as I breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem Lord Dominator I always want my new

residents to feel comfortable when the town meeting happens.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Now they'll be here any minute now so get ready to meet them". I told Lord Dominator before leaving backstage to put the meeting in session. I walked up to the podium while the people were getting settled in their seats, then I looked around to make sure that Sally and Judy weren't there, and to my relief they weren't there. "Oh, right please quiet everyone. I know the Mayor told you that this was a normal private meeting to discuss the Halloween plans but, the

real reason for this meeting is to have you meet a new citizen that has just arrived early this morning. So, please give a warm Halloween Town welcome to Lord Dominator"! I said as I waved my hand towards the stage.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Once I heard my cue from Jack, the curtain split in two and disappeared to different directions, and then I walked up to the front of the stage. And as I did, there was a spotlight shining down on me and the crowd gasped in surprise and awe when they saw me. "Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all. And I love your beloved town and I love Halloween"! I said joyfully. "So, if you have a question for Lord Dominator go ahead and ask by getting in a single file line and tell her your name before asking your question as well please". Jack announced to the crowd. Then they all did. The first one was a man in a wheelchair and he was wearing a lab coat, black gloves and black goggles or maybe even glasses. "Hi there sir". I said to greet him but I got a little nervous when I realized he didn't look too happy. "Oh, I know exactly who you were in life, so CUT THAT NICE ACT OF YOURS YOU WORLD DESTROYING DEAMON! And I'm Dr. Finkelstein the local Halloween Town mad scientist medical professional. But my question is how did you die"? Dr. Finkelstein exclaimed which in turn, was shocking me, I mean come on, how did he know about my life and yet he still asked me a question?! But I didn't let my facial expression reveal and give away that he effectively caught me off guard. "Well I died of starvation but it's the best thing that has ever happened to me because, I love this place and you all are awesome! But I have no idea what you're talking about, but I see we came off on a bad start but I reassure you I'm not who think I am". I said in an understanding tone while staying calm. "I highly doubt that but I won't keep the others waiting despite my suspicions of you". Dr. Finkelstein said and rolled away since he was in a wheelchair.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe how Dr. Finkelstein treated her and I was shocked at his accusations wherever did he get that from. So, I snuck out the of town hall and caught up with the Doctor. "Dr. Finkelstein what was all that about in there"?! I demanded of the doctor for I was furious for his attitude towards Lord Dominator. Then Dr. Finkelstein turned his wheelchair around with a dead cold serious look on his face. "Jack if you thought Oogie was bad, well Lord

Dominator is a thousand times worse! So that's what all THAT was in there was about"! Dr. Finkelstein said in a grave and grim tone. "Okay doctor did you stay up for a whole month or at least all night last night, on one of your inventions because there is NO ONE worse than Oogie and to accuse our new resident of such a thing is not acceptable! So, when the meeting is over you will apologize to her and nicely not reluctantly alright"? I demanded of him. "Very well, I shouldn't have judged her without giving her a chance". Dr. Finkelstein said shamefully. And then we headed back to inside for the rest of the meeting. And Lord Dominator was doing very well.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

And the final two came together. They were witches. "Hi there ladies". I said greeting them. "Hi Lord Dominator we're the witch sisters, so what are you"? they asked. "Well I am, and always have been, an alien. Well I'm glad I got to meet you all and could answer your questions". I said as Jack walked up to the podium. He gave me the signal to tell me to go backstage and wait until he comes back there.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Well the meeting is over so you are now dismissed except for you Dr. Finkelstein". I announced to the people. And I waved them goodbye and I thanked them for coming and for being super kind to Lord Dominator as well. Then I went backstage with the doctor. So, what do you have to say to Lord Dominator"? I asked the doctor as his cue to say his apology. "Look Lord Dominator forgive me for my rude behavior, I shouldn't have judged you without giving you a chance". Dr. Finkelstein said and he said it genuinely. "Of course, I forgive you, and I hope we can strengthen our relationship over time." Lord Dominator said with compassion. "I'm sure we can Lord Dominator". Dr. Finkelstein said in returned as they shook hands. Then he left. "Well it's 9:00, so we still have plenty of time for the tour before lunch so, are you ready for your tour of Halloween Town"? I asked Lord Dominator. "Oh yes I'm totally ready"! Lord Dominator replied excitedly.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4:The Tour

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Well follow me Lord Dominator". Jack instructed me as we left town hall. "Of course, lead the way captain"! I replied playfully. And then we both laughed at my response. Then he took me to a place that reminded me of the mall on the planet I went to that one time and spent the whole night hanging out with Sylvia however, that didn't go the way I thought friendship was supposed to go. It relieved me to know that this wasn't the same case with Jack. "Well this is the witches shop and other such stores of the town there's even a clothing store". Jack told me, and this made me super happy and I knew that I'd be back to check out the clothes shop.

Next, he took me to back to Town Square. "I know you've already seen Town Square, but I wanted to show you the fountain that me and my descendent dive into and then rise out of. And another fun fact about it is that the water can heal you but to get a bottle to carry it in first, you'll need four crystal skulls, and then you can buy it at the Witches Shop using those four crystal skulls as payment. So, keep an eye out for them for they're not bought, they are found because they are hidden all around Halloween Town. So, they're always around Halloween Town somewhere". Jack explained to me. "Alright Jack I will, and that's so cool! So, where to next"? I asked Jack for I was pumped to see more!

Then he took me by the hand and we started to make our way to another area of the town. "Well Lord Dominator welcome back to the cemetery and here's why,

you see each headstone that is in this cemetery, well each one has the name of every citizen in Halloween Town, and when a new citizen appears their headstone appears the day after they celebrate their first Halloween with us however, that doesn't mean it will no matter what, that your name appearing on your headstone will happen after your very first Halloween where you're living in Halloween Town with us. But since you already love what makes Halloween the holiday we all know and love and special, I'm sure that you'll have the passion to get your headstone this year". Jack explained and my eyes grew in awe and fascination.

Then he led me to a different area, and I was confused when we stopped. I was confused because, we stopped in front of a strange stone building. "What is this place Jack"? I asked as he gestured me to follow him up the uneven stairs. They had cobwebs all over them and they also covered the building itself. This is the biggest burial chamber in the whole cemetery! Come on it's really cool inside in fact, it's even cooler and larger inside than the outside"! Jack reassured and informed me.

So, I finally followed him into the burial chamber. Then once we were inside and took a few steps down the main hall, we were standing in the entrance to a cool hallway. The walls were no ordinary walls, they were very old and spooky coffins all lined up in a maze's walls formation but wasn't an actual maze. "Wow you're totally right it's so scary cool"! I exclaimed to Jack with pure delight. "Well wait till you see what's on the other end of this hallway".

Jack said in an anticipating tone.

Then we walked down the hallway and when we got halfway through little spiders came out of the coffins and charged at us! But then Jack pulled out a jar with a green blob inside and it jolted around in the jar. Jack then opened it and put his hand inside the jar, right over the green blob. And it moved so quickly that it made me jump, onto Jack's hand and went all the way up his wrist in a spirally kind of style and was pulsating like a heartbeat while it was

Jack's arm, and that all happened in one millisecond flat!

"Don't worry Lord Dominator I'll take care of these pests! My, now dead, arch enemy Oogie Boggie made these". Jack said as he readied his green ectoplasm tentacle thing. Jack then used it as a weapon to defeat all the spiders.

"That was amazing but, what is that ectoplasmic thing on your arm"? I asked full of curiosity as I pointed to the green pulsating ectoplasm on his arm. "Oh, this is an invention created by Dr. Finkelstein called the soul robber. He gave it to me as a gift, so I could be protected and could get around obstacles, when I decided to leave town to find something to inspire me for Halloween the plans for of that year". Jack explained I like how he told me it's origin story too.

So, then we finally made it to the other side of the hallway. "Wait why didn't you tell there was another room at this end of the hallway"? I asked in shock but in a polite way. "Well it was a surprise of course! Well prepare yourself for you will drop you jaw at the reality that something like this is in a

place that looks so small on the outside". Jack said and then he pushed the door open. A strange bright light temporarily blinded me at first.

"Wow oh my grob! You really do know how to get this kind of reaction from all different kinds of people don't you Jack"! I asked as I was looking around the large, gray, stone brick room while we were walking in, in astonishment. Then I saw that the light that blinded me was some beautifully gothic yet simple glass stained windows but, not that many of them. "Huh I guess so, though not intentionally of course". Jack replied in realization.

"Well it's getting close to lunchtime however, there is one more place I'd like to show you besides where my house is". Jack explained to me. "Oh, and Jack,

can you point out any places that are far way too dangerous places I should avoid"? I asked very quickly. "But of course, but you must heed any and every one of my warnings I give you about them no matter what okay"? Jack advised to me in his reply. "Don't worry I am just curious and so can understand why I shouldn't go there, that way it's less of a very strong possibility of me being tempted so much that I go there anyway despite your warning. So, what are they"? I asked while I was feeling a strong sense of anticipation. "Well the many survivors of Oogie's army after I defeated him, are living there as their main home or refuge". Jack told me in his grave serious tone as we left the burial chamber.

Then Jack led me back to the hill where he found me and first met me. "Um, Jack what are we doing back here"? I asked Jack more confused than, before we entered the burial chamber. "Well the official name of this wonderful hill is Spiral Hill. And it's my favorite place to be for when I need to think, or for when want to be alone, or even as just a place to hangout doing fun activities with my family especially on date nights, and picnics. What first made it more special than just a private place with a spiral looking hill, was its where me and my now wife confessed our romantic feelings for one another and shared, even though what I'm about to call it is very cliché and cheesy, our very own true love's first kiss! I was even inspired by the beauty of how wonderful that night's results were, when I was thinking of execution plan for how I would propose to her on the day I had planned ask her". Jack said full of

happiness at the memory.

"Oh really, Jack please do tell me about it"? I asked full of wonder. "I decided the day I would do it was going to be on the evening of Christmas Eve, since our first kiss happened on Halloween Town's first time celebrating, of the holiday but, that was after I messed Christmas for the humans up by mistake. So, then I asked Sandy Claws to bring snow to Halloween Town again when I put my plan into action. So, it would be like getting to relive that magical moment on that faithful and magical night all over again only it was a proposal instead of a confession of love". Jack explained to me full of content. Then Jack took my hand again and we ran towards Spiral hill.

As we slowed down to walking pace Jack let go of my hand, went behind me and covered my eyes with his hand. "And I also wanted to show you the view". Jack

said once we stopped and as he removed his hands from my eyes. Jack had uncovered my eyes to a grand view of the town. It was such a great view that it not only took my undead breath away it blew me away to the point of being speechless!

We're Now In Lord Jack's P.O.V.

"Wow Jack I don't have the words to even begin to describe this view"! Lord Dominator said and her pupils grew in awe and astonishment. It was beautiful to see her being so fascinated with everything I showed and told her about the world of Halloween Town. "Lord Dominator, as the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, it's a true honor and pleasure to officially Welcome you to Halloween Town and your new home. Well are you hungry because it's lunch time"? I said formally and asked her. And after Lord Dominator thanked me for that welcoming, she nodded in agreement, and then we walked back to the town for lunch.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5:Back Stories

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Hey Jack"? I asked Jack as we were walking to the best restaurant in town. "Yes, Lord Dominator"? Jack said in response. "Well I'd like to see the Holiday Doors and Christmas Town as in going through its Holiday Door sometime do you think that can be possible"? I asked with my "fingers-crossed" tone of voice. "Sure, how about tomorrow, it can't be today because I have a meeting with the Mayor to go over some planning for this year's upcoming Halloween". Jack replied with a look of slight guilt on his, well skull.

"Oh, that's okay, and that'll be fun and interesting so thank you Jack". I said full of excitement. Because, now Jack has just confirmed that I'll see another new world. Well, besides the Mortal World of course, which made me super excited. Although as I just now started thinking about the Mortal World and when I'll be able to see what humans exactly are, such as their culture, actions, and their way of life. And being able to scare them on this year's upcoming Halloween Night, was getting me excited and all hyped up. So, adding those two worlds and me going to them together, I could see they're going to be quite the adventures, that's for sure.

We made it to the restaurant, chose an outdoor table, and made our order. And now our food has just been served and it was the best food I've ever tasted and thank grob for that, because that was the only thing left about living here that I was worried about: the food! "Wow I've never ate something this good before! Man, I really am going love it here"! I exclaimed in full of joy at the fact of living here with people who understand me and are not obnoxious, unlike Wander who was the total opposite when both Wander and Jack were/are executing the same concepts. As well as how they approach new people and wanting to be friends with them.

"Jack can you do me a favor by helping me with something"? I asked Jack because I just thought of an idea that involved the undead concept now that I'm undead myself, and in the world for where this could possibly happen. "Oh, what's that"? Jack asked with curiosity. "Well you see, two weeks ago my wonderful ship that was also, was destroyed. So, do you think it might have appeared here like an object's version of become undead? And is somewhere in one of the other Holiday worlds or even the mortal world because if it was here I would have found it in the first split second after the very first moment I

had appeared here, because it's huge"! I replied with the fingers-crossed-tone. "Yes, it could be possible but, I don't know for certain, for it has never happened or at least I've never heard nor seen it ever happen before. But of course, I'll help you". Jack said full of compassion.

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much Jack, because that ship is very important to me, so this means a lot"! I said as, and to my surprise, I hugged him in gratitude. "You're very welcome. We'll do that as I show you the doors and Christmas Town but, don't keep your hopes up because, both ways have a 50% chance of it being true". Jack said with a serious but kind tone. Then we ate our lunch which, was snake and spider stew by the way, in silence for the next 10 minutes.

After that 10 minutes of silence, I stopped eating and look at Jack, who looked at me when he saw that I stopped. "What was your mortal life like"? I asked now just wanting to know about him and get to know him better as so to end the awkward silence. "Actually my family that is, counting me however, not my descendent has been living here for five generations. So, my descendent the sixth generation. So, this is where I was born and raised, you see since we're only half dead is why we even think about, let alone try, starting families here". Jack replied, and that made me fascinated with the way Halloween Town works.

"So, how did your ancestors become the Royal Family of Halloween Town"? I asked Jack wanting to learn more of his family's origins. "Well it's because they saved the town from Oogie's ancestor who was The Mayor's ancestor's pen pale, but of course, before well you know, bug day became so unpopular that it's Holiday World ceased to exist and finding Halloween Town to take refuge in and wanting to take the town and make it his new Bug Day Town. However, the first generation of our family knew that, this pen pale was only a male kid when he tried to become the Pumpkin King himself, and that he wasn't going to be a down-to-earth and a very kind, understanding, and gentle king also, nobody would stand up to take the leader's position because they were too afraid to stand up to Oogie's ancestor. And so, that's the reason my ancestors did everything they could to protect the town from that fate and they eventually defeated him and were able to keep him in his own Holiday world ever since well until Oogie himself did well, you already know the rest of what happened

next. So anyways, to thank them the Mayor's ancestor crowned them The Pumpkin King and Queen of Halloween Town and of the Holiday itself". Jack explained to start off with.

"They not only did the responsibilities of being in charge of the preparations for Halloween, they also were protecting the town and its citizens from any other threats that could be targeting the town. Though the closest to that would have been cold hearted, heartless, and greedy humans. For and even still today, we fear of exactly on what could happen because we believed and still do believe that, they would: destroy us or capture us as to put us on display.

However, if they're scientists, experiment on us including to go as far as to dissect us for nothing else except "it's all in the name of science" as a scientist would say to justify their reasoning for their actions"! Jack explained tensely and 100% seriously.

"Wow amazing! But Halloween Town hasn't had a problem with humans, and I'm counting both in Halloween Town as well as during your visit to the mortal world to be doing your scaring there, has it"? I asked in concern. "Well yes but nothing more than a misunderstanding that was easily solved". Jack reassuringly replied. "Oh that's good to know". I said as I released a breath of relief.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"So now that I told you about my origins, can you tell me how you died and what your life and the place you lived were like and about them as well"? I asked Lord Dominator with full interest, curiosity, and fascination in my eye sockets. "Well I have a mortal enemy too, his name was Wander, he's still alive. Anyway, he temporarily reformed the lamest villain in that Galaxy. His name was Lord Hater huh, you know what actually, funnily enough now that I think about it, Lord Hater is a living skeleton too, with powers that are a green color as well, only his are green lightning bolts and he's nothing like you of course. In fact, he's the total opposite personality than you. Anyway, Wander was just annoying and obnoxious, and he was also way too much "in-my-face", about how he'd executed when he'd be trying to get me to be friends with him heck, he was even doing that on the day my destiny set me off onto death row's path, and Lord Hater had a cheesy crush on me. However, I didn't give into saying yes to associating myself with them, because Wander was being too pushy

about it, and Lord Hater was so not my type for he was, and I kid you not nor am I over exaggerating, extremely stupid and too much of a dork for me to even begin to imagine a picture of us as a couple in my mind"! Lord Dominator began and I could not believe how horribly the people in her world treated her!

"And since not just especially them, but everyone else was also that grading, annoying, and just downright unbearable, I'd had enough of it! So I installed an invention I created onto my ship, it would zap their brains' intelligence and also their style of communicating part of it. Once they're zapped, they'll be both no longer stupid and annoying instead they will be pleasantly nice. But they thought it was a laser of death"! Lord Dominator explain with

frustration from the people that she had to deal with.

"So those two destroyed my ship it was more Lord Hater but Wander well, as much as I can't stand him, I was expecting him to come after me and talk to me in his extremely rarely used calm and when talking to his Zbornak friend Sylvia who is like a horse but stands on two legs and has hands which replace the forehooves. But he didn't, which shocked me. Since I didn't have a ship all I had was a literal "bubble" as my only means of transportation and a "friendship orange" from Wander's fruit basket that he offered me super obnoxiously! So basically, I died of starvation and to add to that fact, my body couldn't handle malnourishment so on the day I died, I was just skin and bones"! Lord Dominator concluded with tears in her eyes!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"So thank you…(sobbing)". I could hold the pain caused by those last three facts in any longer and forgot that Jack was there, where I was, and everything else. While I was sobbing because I did it so hard and intensely, I felt like I was doing this for hours. And after what really was only 4 minutes of sobbing, I heard Jack stand up from his chair. And then, I heard footsteps getting louder, and louder, closer, and closer, coming in my direction.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it nor bare to hear her sob and seeing her suffering from this pain that was caused by those horrible aliens anymore! So I got up from my seat and walked over to her. Once I was right in front of her, I wrapped my arms around Lord Dominator. She at first didn't seem to notice this. But then she calmed her sobbing down and looked up. Lord Dominator still had tears falling down like waterfalls. "Oh Lord Dominator, I'm so sorry about those horrible experiences and all". I told her as a king wanting my subjects, though I rather call them my friends since we have the genetic of being the down to earth not just as The Royal Family but also as a family in general, to be happy and not upset, especially this upset! Then I lifted her head so she was looking right into the caring and friendly expression in my eye sockets. "Well listen to me and trust me when I say this, we aren't like that and we never will be and we will never do that to you"! I reassured her. And she then hugged me back sobbing once more but they were tears of joy!

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Thank you so much Jack I needed that. And another reason why I hope we find my ship tomorrow is, well since you gave me a tour of Halloween Town, I want to give you a tour of my ship as a thank you for this tour and for your help on finding it"! I said full of gratitude. Then we finished our snake and spider stew. Now we were walking through the town and everyone happily greeted me by waving and/or saying things like hi, Welcome, and have a nice afternoon. "That would be amazing, And because it's an alien ship, that will be interesting"! Jack replied excitedly.

"But Lord Dominator remember we mustn't get too ahead of ourselves before we uncover if it's really here or not alright"? Jack advised and he was right about that. "Alright so, I guess you better get to that meeting". I said as I was trying to sound not disappointed. "Well would you like me to escort you to my house: "Skellington Manor" or do you want me to give you some time alone so you can allow yourself to take it all in"? Jack offered me. And well, I never truly realized that I actually DID need some peaceful time to take this perfect world in.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"I'll just take this time alone to take all this new wonderful but a lot of, information and change in. Plus, I don't want to delay you from getting to that important meeting any longer". Lord Dominator said with a calm and happy tone, and that made me smile that she was no longer upset because of her mortal life. "Alright when I'm done, expect me to find you at the fountain, and if neither of us can find each other there then, meet me at the top of Spiral Hill alright? And I know that I'm talking to you like you're a child of the age of 10 and younger but, it's not only your first day it's also because you're still extremely new to all this change of pace and on how this town works compared to outer space. And until we find your ship or we've have to had a house arrangement set up and ready, you're my responsibility and- ". I instructed her so finding her will be easier for both of us and reassured her so she would get the wrong idea and let her know that I respect her, but then Lord Dominator put her yellow, gloved, hand over my jaw.

"Oh I wasn't thinking like that at all and I'm so happy that care about me like you would any of the other town's people. So don't worry about the way you talk to me besides, you're not even 1% close to as bad as Wander was when he was being insistent about me being his friend. And yes, I got all that but, can you estimate what time you'll be out of the meeting and starting your way to find me"? Lord Dominator asked me. "Humm I think by 5:30 I should be doing that however, who knows when it's a meeting with the Mayor about Halloween plans. Humm... Oh I know, do you have a cellphone of any kind"? I asked when this brilliant idea came to my skull. "Oh totally and I see where you're going with this, great idea". Lord Dominator replied happily.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

And then I took out my phone as Jack took out his and we gave them to each other. When I got a better look at his phone once it was in my hand, and it looked like the best phone that was before Samsung phones were created. So I looked up and saw that he was lost on how to use it unlike me. "Ha, ha, he, he, Okay Jack let me help you". I said with a little amusement at his struggle. So I showed him how to add his contact into my phone. "Wow these phones are amazing! And thanks for your guidance on this Lord Dominator"! Jack exclaimed with astonishment and gratitude. "No problem Jack". I replied happily.

Then me and Jack put our numbers on each other's phone. "Okay I'll text you 10 minutes before hand". Jack explained to me. "Great well good luck at the meeting Jack". I said with both of my thumbs up as we walked off.

To be continued

Author's Note: Well I'm sorry for these past chapters for being a little slow and not very exciting. But trust me, it'll be worth it because starting in the

next chapter is where all that really picks up! And I promise it's basically like that for as far as I have had on the hand-written version at the time

these chapter are typed. So get excited for a fun and interesting chapter.


	6. Chapter 6:New Friends?

Author's Note: Now the time for the beginning and first chapter of the better half of the book! Enjoy the rest of this premise that this book has.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

I then waved to Jack, before I made my way to the top of Spiral Hill. Once I got there I sat down in the same position as I did when I first arrived in Halloween Town, which was very early this morning by the way. And I came here to privately go over my thoughts and my plan the proper way I'll be wise about these changes of pace and conflict on what I truly want with this perfect opportunity of a fresh new start, as well as my chance to start over as a blank

slate, like as if I had been reborn. "Wow not just one new world but 8 worlds to destroy, when counting the six other Holiday Worlds, The Mortal World, and even Halloween Town! But then again, Jack was so kind to me when I broke down into a teary mess, and he was reassuring me with such a sweet and friendly tone when he was using those wonderful and comforting words to do so. He also was a true gentleman and was, and still IS, the total opposite of Wander, Or in other words, NOT annoying at all about it however, Ugh this is so hard and complicated at the same time"! I said in frustration wishing I knew what to do.

Then I heard footsteps from a distance somewhere and of course below me, since I'm on top of Spiral Hill which by the way, is the tallest and largest hill in all of Halloween Town. Anyway, out of a cautious and force of habit reflex, my self-defense instincts kicked in, and I transformed into the masked version of my armor and I was now fully alert. "Who's there, SHOW YOURSELF"! I demanded. Then I realized it was a little girl, but she was a witch.

I could tell because her outfit gave it away immediately. (HA talk about dead giveaway!) I decided to stay in the masked version of my armor that transformed into thanks to her startling me, and because I wanted to surprise them later with the fact that I'm a girl, for the look on their faces would be

priceless LOL! Next to the little witch girl, was a boy who was dressed like a devil, heck he even had what looked like a REAL devil tail since I noticed it seemed to move like it had a life of it's own, or at least it looked like it was alive. Finally, and last but not least, a shorter chubby boy who was

dressed like a skeleton was standing on the other side of the little witch girl.

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

When we finally made it to the cemetery we saw a large person in black armor. We knew immediately that we didn't come here for nothing after all! And we could tell that it was a new citizen though, it was mostly because we've never seen this guy before, and we know everybody who lives in Halloween Town. Me and Lock came here after following Barrel all the way to the cemetery because he told us saw a strange person in town and we came with him to investigate, see, and meet them and on the way here as we followed Barrel, all three of us were hoping to find that person here. And boy was he right and wow was it

evil, powerful, and even cool looking! "Wow you weren't kidding"! I said right before we realized the person heard us when it said to show ourselves in a deep male voice and we had no choice but to come out of our hiding spot, which was behind a large headstone by the way.

"Who are you three and what do you want from me so badly that you had to get desperate enough to result to stalking me"? He demanded for our explanation. Then we introduced ourselves as we usually do. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel"! We replied in turns. "Well Barrel informed us that he saw you and we just now realized you're the new guy in town, and you seem very powerful. We've been looking for someone like you to help us with a very tricky spell for a user who is powerful enough, you see I'm the only magic user out of the three of us however, my magic isn't powerful enough to do it, so in conclusion, all I have to help us with the spell is the spell book it's written in. And we can see you definitely are very powerful". I explained to him.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Oh really? He, he, he um what kind of spell"? I asked cautiously, for I still didn't want nor intending to hurt Jack, and I still couldn't tell whose side I was on. "Oh, we can't talk here for everyone is not always nice to their fellow citizens in this town. So, let's talk at our tree house, now would you

please come with us"? Barrel replied, and that response made me definitely keep this form on. For this was a red flag and I didn't trust them because they gave an off and the sketchy vibe to me. So, I decided to follow them so I could report them to Jack if I need to.

"Of course, lead the way". I replied to them. Then me, Lock, Shock, and Barrel started our way to their tree house. And after 20 minutes of walking towards the tree house, my phone rang! "Um excuse me but I need a moment alone if you don't mind". I told them. And they ran quite the distance away so, I knew they wouldn't be able to hear this conversation, let alone what my real voice sounds like and that the voice those three were hearing wasn't my actual voice for that matter. And once I was sure that they couldn't do that, I removed my mask, and answered the phone to hear Jack's voice.

"Hi Lord Dominator it turns out that it wasn't an extremely important meeting so I'm out super early so I'm on my way". Jack had said. "Hi Jack, that's cool, but some new friends invited me over to their house for a while". I told Jack so he wouldn't make things worse by him coming after me to find me. "Alright then and I'm glad you've made some more friends, so please call me back when you're on your way to Spiral Hill so I can guide you to Skellington

Manor". Jack said happily. And then we hung up, and as quickly as I could, I put my mask back on. "Okay, I'm ready, so let's continue". I said to let them know that I was ready. But, I still kept my guard up so, I would be ready for anything. And 16 minutes later we arrived at the tree house. "Welcome aboard on the cage elevator um what is your name by the way"? Lock asked. "Lord Dominator the greatest in the galaxy"! I said confidently. "Wow not too shabby for a tree house". I commented as I looked at the inside of it. "Thanks". They said in unison. "You're welcome. So what kind of spell do you need my help with exactly"? I asked them. "We need your help to resurrect our closest friend who is also our father figure as well". Lock replied.

"Oh of course I'll help bring your father figure back"! I replied sympathetically. I just don't know what to think anymore unlike back in the Yonder galaxy.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7:Resurrecting Oogie Boggie

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

So, then I thought of something that I realize might be very important depending on the resolution. "Well guys who is he"? I asked them in a curious tone so they wouldn't find me out that I'm uneasy and hesitant about all this. "Oogie Boggie"! they replied excitedly in unison. "Oh, how exciting I can't wait to meet him". I said convincingly to keep myself from gasping from shock of this news and, if I wasn't wearing my mask at the time, to keep me from letting a look of utter and pure horror spread across my face.

But, really if he tried anything I know I would win. And if he messes with Jack, and/or his family, or especially me. (Weather he'd be, threatening any of us, or hitting on me just so he can ride my coattails to the top. That is, if I decided to continue my evil routine here), I will make sure he knows not to mess us EVER AGAIN!

"Wow this room is so cool!" I exclaimed in genuine astonishment (it was just too cool and that made it impossible for me to hide and avoid showing actual excitement about any of this). Then Shock walked over to a book stand with what looked like a spell book on it. And Shock started flipping through the pages. "Okay now, I just need to find the correct spell in the book, so we can instruct you on how to do it". Shock told me as she continued to flip through

pages of the book. 10 minutes later, Shock stopped as a smile crept across her face as well as it also making her face lift and light up with a sparkle of joy but also, with a dangerously evil mischief in her eyes!

"AHA here it is so, please come here Sir Lord Dominator Sir". Shock instructed me. When she called me "Sir", I almost broke into laughter and accidently showing them that I'm not a guy, by my armor turning back into my unmasked form from laughing so hard. But I wanted to keep it a surprise until Oogie Boggie has been revived, and thankfully as well luckily, I was able to keep my laughter in and even stopped myself before I could even allow a giggle, nor a chuckle, to come, nor slip, out of my mouth. "Wow you were right to choose me, and it looks simple enough". I replied as I read the page that had the instructions for the spell, and it said that the spell called for the remains of subject, then, it needs to be burned just enough to scorch it second, freeze it third, unfreeze it and finally forth, I needed to say the magic words, "Save the one who is lost (I would insert "Oogie Boggie" here) riseith deathucious lucatum"! and then he would be undead once more.

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

"Okay please bring me the remains? As for the fire and ice, well like I said before, you were right to choose me". Lord Dominator requested and reassured us in mysterious-like tone, then we saluted Lord Dominator, and we got on our way to go get what she asked for. Then once we were outside of our tree house, I turned to my cohorts. "Okay guys we'll need to go to the Seven Holiday worlds' Trash Dump, and don't worry about all those changes to his skin he made during that final battle because I just so happened to know the spell for that, which will turn it back to its original state." I explained to them, to which in turn they nodded.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

20 minutes later, Lock, Shock, and Barrel returned with a burlap sack-like body which I assumed to had been as to act as his skin. "Why thank you, now observe"! And behind my mask, I smirked with the awesomeness that I felt from my confidence. For I knew that I would leave them jaw dropped! I used my arm as a flamethrower but with lava instead and poured lava all over the sack. "Wow that was amazing"! Lock exclaimed while Shock and Barrel were jaw dropped

speechless!

Next, I used my "new" ice powers to freeze it in an icy blast. "Wow you're REALLY were the perfect one we needed and you weren't kidding"! Barrel exclaimed in pride of their work and choice. "Save the one who is lost Oogie Boggie riseith deathucious lucatum"! I said in my chilling Armor's voice. Then there was a brilliant flash of light! It was so bright in fact, that we had to look away as we shielded our eyes even though, we already had our eyes closed. "Why thank ya'll m'ah amazing henchmen! But um, who is this guy"? Oogie Boggie asked after he got back on his feet, and then, as he pointed at me. So, I decided to turn back into normal Armor form "Hi Oogie Boggie, the name's Lord Dominator"! I replied to him. "Yeah sir, Lord Dominator here helped us bring you back…. huh, hey wait a minute…. YOU'RE A GIRL"? Shock explained then the trio and Oogie exclaimed in shock.

"Surprise"! I said slyly. Then Oogie got a dangerously sly look on his face. "M'ah, m'ah what have we here"! Oogie said as he started walking towards me! "Oh no you don't"! I said as I quickly turned my arms into their lava form and grabbed him in a way so that his arms were bound to his sides in my grip.

"Wow just wow! I knew you would never be as great as me, but I never imagined what a pathetic waste of time you would be, also you're almost exactly like that stupid Lord Hater only now it's if Lord Hater was what you are…A BIG FAT CAD! Did you really think I'd let you ride my coattails to the top HA NOT EVEN EMPORE AWSOME, let alone THAT IDIOT LORD HATER, IS AS DELUIONAL AS YOU"! I exclaimed testily in my outrage, and I saw that fear was very clearly written all over his face!

"Wow, wow Ah'm sorry doll face 'Ah didn't mean to make ya angry though, might 'Ah say you're a feisty one ain't 'ya"? Oogie said fearfully and then slyly again. However, despite the fact that he went back to his caddish behavior, I put Oogie down. "Don't Ever call me ugh doll face AGAIN and shut up"! I said feeling even more disgusted and annoyed than angry this time. "Oh, oppose Ah'm so sorry m'ah bad". Oogie said apologetically.

Oogie Boggie's P.O.V.

This Lord Dominator chick was cool but unfortunately, she defiantly would be a problem. So, while she wasn't looking, 'Ah took my baseball bat and knocked

Lord Dominator on the top of her head with it, and Lord Dominator was knocked out! "Now ya three, take her to that old dungeon 'Ah had put the Holiday Leaders in during m'ah "The Seven Holidays' King" revenge plot, in fact, put Lord Dominator in, the Halloween Leader's cell"! 'Ah ordered them to do. Then they put Lord Dominator in their kidnap bag and threw Lord Dominator into their tub, saluted to me and ran off

to do just that.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8:Meanwhile With Jack

We're First In Narrator's and then Jack's P.O.V.

(Meanwhile with Jack right after Lord Dominator was just locked up, Jack was on Spiral Hill and he still was waiting, eventually this got Jack a little worried. However, it was 4:30 pm already, and Jack knew he had to get home or else he wouldn't see his family before they went to bed). "Oh well I'll go back home until Lord Dominator calls me". I told myself and headed home. I just hope Sally won't be too mad for being home later than I could have been since the meeting was a short one today. When I got inside, Sally greeted me with a small but loving kiss. "Welcome home Jack". Sally said sweetly. "Why thank you my dear". I replied happily. "So why, where, and what were you doing so early that you left before we even woke up"? Sally asked in concern and curiosity, then Judy walked into the room.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I just walked into the room in time to hear Mom's question to Jack. "Yeah Dad you didn't even leave a note this time"? I asked Jack in agreement with my Mom

about wanting Dad to explain himself also with a suspicious tone. "Oh, so sorry about that, the Mayor was very anxiously, and obnoxiously knocking on our door and I wanted to stop the Mayor from knocking any longer, for if it continued to go on like that as well as with him doing it so loudly, it would've disturbed your peaceful sleep, and I didn't want that to be interrupted by his knocking. Anyway, he told me there was a new arrival and it got me so excited that I just headed out the door, but of course I was already dressed, instead of just speeding out the door while I was still wearing and in my pajamas. So, that's why I forgot to leave a note for you girls and why I was up at such an early hour". Dad explained apologetically.

I was only intrigued when Dad said new arrival. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, Dad did you just say a NEW ARRIVAL"? I asked in excitement. "Yes, indeed I did Judy". Dad confirmed.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Wow this is amazing! Who and, what is"? Judy asked me in excitement and getting all hyper like a true, complete, and total fan girl, who just found out their favorite, or one of their favorite characters at the least, was real and were about to meet he or she. She was even jumping like a little girl, and that made me smile, because she looked so cute, and adorable whenever she was acting and/or behaving like this! "Well Judy it's mostly a surprise, except for that they're around you age". I replied to her. "Oh yeah finally! I've been wanting and waiting forever for the new arrival to be around my age, and now, all my patience for that day has finally paid off"! Judy said to inform us.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Well I'm glad you're excited"! Dad exclaimed happily. "Wait Dad, uh aren't all new arrivals supposed to be staying with us? So, where are they"? I asked Dad suspiciously. "Yeah however, the arrival told me that they're at a new friend of her's house right now, and that it's hanging out with them for a while although, I have a feeling that it should've called me to tell me that it's on its way to Spiral Hill by now". Dad said full of worry.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

I couldn't bare to see my beloved Jack so worried. "Maybe you should go look for them I mean, what if they're in trouble or in danger"? I suggested worriedly as well. "Good thinking Sally! Alright I'll be back as soon as I can girls". Jack said in agreement. Jack then kissed Judy's forehead and kissed me lovingly on the lips, and then he left to go find the new arrival.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I headed towards Spiral Hill as my first place to check for Lord Dominator. Sadly however, when I got there, she wasn't there! So, I looked around me with having a good view from the top of Spiral Hill, but there was just no sign of her anywhere! So, my last option was to use my magic. So, I cast my camera bubble spell. The bubble showed me that Lord Dominator was in a very familiar dungeon and from the looks of it, Lord Dominator was in the Halloween cell that was most likely meant for me during Oogie's revenge plot to become "The Seven Holidays' King"! Lord Dominator was also unconscious! Then she woke up. "Uggh, where the grob am I"? Lord Dominator asked herself, looking confused as she was starting to freak out however, not out of fear or panic, but in anger. "Gurr oh how dare he! No one makes a fool out of me"! Lord Dominator exclaimed for she was truly enraged!

"Oh no she's in trouble"! I exclaimed in shock. However, before I could make the bubble disappear and run back into town to get her, I saw something it the bubble that stopped me dead in my tracks, and what I saw was Lord Dominator standing up, turning her right hand up to her forearm into lava! Then I saw Lord Dominator shoot a lava blast at the cell door, then the lava caused the cell door's bars to melt leaving a nicely large hole in the middle and finally, the last thing I saw Lord Dominator do was walk right out of and through the hole in the cell door! Man, that truly astonished me but relieved me too. I'll have to thank Sally for suggesting this when we get back to Skellington Manor. I ran as fast as I could, just in case she still needed my help, to the well and got in the large cage elevator that would lower me down to where that cold dungeon was. As it took me down I knew who Lord Dominator met. "Out of all the people she could have become friends with it had to be Lock, Shock, and Barrel"! I said, for I was saying my enraged thoughts out loud, as soon as I stepped out of the cage elevator. However, when I looked around the dungeon she already made it out and there was a note near the cell door that Lord Dominator melted down and escaped from. It was from Lock and it told me where I can find him and Lord Dominator if I dared.

We're Now In The Author's P.O.V.

Okay I'll tell you what happened with Lord Dominator right after she escaped the Halloween Holiday Leader's cell. You see, Oogie was keeping an eye on Lord Dominator this whole time, thanks to Shock who knew the spell, that the witch sisters used on Christmas Eve during the Christmas incident. And once Oogie saw that Lord Dominator was escaping, he sent his henchmen to capture Lord Dominator with their bag and tub and told them to leave a ransom note in the cell, and finally Oogie told them to bring Lord Dominator back to the tree house. They did just that. So that's what happened. Oh, and one more thing. Once they got into the tree house, Oogie ordered them to let Lord Dominator out of the bag. Then Oogie hit Lord Dominator again, but just as a way to stun her also stun her long enough, to put her lava, and fire ,as well as, any form, of snow powers proofed restraints of a roulette wheel or whatever they call that kind of restraint wheel that spins clockwise. Example of what I mean is this: if you've seen the life-action movie that stars Anne Hathaway called "Ella Enchanted", then remember that wheel the elf was on when Ella met him and got him out of. Well that's the wheel Lord Dominator was put in. Sorry I don't know it technical name =(. Anyway, when Lord Dominator's stunned state started to subside, Lord Dominator shook her head, so that she would recover more quickly. Then she used her lava powers to burn her way through the restraints and fell off the wheel, and she did brace herself for

that, so she landed on her feet.

Then Lord Dominator began to run and started making her way towards the exit. However, The Trio predicted that this would happen because the suspected that

the magical proofed bounds weren't strong enough and wouldn't work. So they were prepared and tackled Lord Dominator to stop her from getting any further and closer to escaping! Oh, and if you're wondering where Oogie is, he was napping, for he believed everything was secure with Lord Dominator strapped onto that wheel! LOL for he was so wrong! Well anyway that's what happened off camera that gives explanations for what happens later in the next chapter.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I knew where they took Lord Dominator for this ransom letter meant that they took Lord Dominator back to their tree house. So, I teleported there so I wouldn't be too late. When I appeared there I turned into my pumpkin king form and stormed into the cage elevator and went into the tree house ready to save my new citizen!

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9:Jack To The Rescue

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

When the cage elevator, that Jack in his Pumpkin King for inside, went up and stopped in front of the doorway to the tree house, Lord Dominator was punching the trio to get them off her to escape. However Lord Dominator it lead her to only be grabbed by them again. Only this time they grabbed Dominator by her arms. And they held them behind Lord Dominator's back! "Okay that's it you left me no choice"! Lord Dominator said angrily right before she turned her arms into a lava form of them which, burned the trio's hands. However, she only did it enough so that they would let go from not being able to withstand the Lava's extremely hot temperature, (and thanks to that, and with the fact of letting her go, they were too busy tending to their hands, to stop her and/or grab her again, let alone see her), it all gave her enough time to run and get out of there before they could get another chance.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

After they finally let go, I saw that Jack was there. So, I ran as fast as I could over to him and we then ran, without stopping and/or looking back until we were safely at the top of Spiral Hill. "Are you alright Lord Dominator"? Jack asked me relieved to have me with him safely, after both of us caught our breaths. "Yes but, I'm happy you were there". I replied. "Good, now please tell me what happened back there, and I mean all the way to what lead you to be put in that cell and as well as why they put in there"? Jack asked me. I hesitated for a moment. On one hand, Jack would think I lied to him about our friendship, even though Oogie would be taken out. But on the other hand, I would stay as Jack's friend and I would get be the one to take Oogie down! However in the end, I knew

what I needed to do.

"They tricked me into doing a spell that I have been regretting doing it during the whole process of it and as well as the whole time I was with those three, and once it was complete, they knocked me out and the next thing I knew was me waking in that cell, and I was easily able to have figured out what happened once they knocked me out, which was that they put me in the cell. But I'll tell you the rest after we find my ship". I said wanting to play it safe for the time being. "Well okay I'm so sorry for not warning you about them because, they're the only bad and closest to being like the aliens you had to deal with in your mortal life". Jack said feeling responsible. "It's okay Jack this isn't your fault and it's in the past now". I reassured him.

Now we were walking back down to the base of Spiral Hill. "Well the next time they're in town I'll call them to my Office and discipline them so they know not to mess with you"! Jack said reassuringly. Then we began our walk to Jack's house which I remembered Jack saying that it's fancy name was "Skellington Manor" and I loved the name too because it was elegant and the way it sounded when someone said it was so cool! "Ugh, I'm getting a headache from when they knocked me out". I informed Jack as I removed my helmet and put my hand on the top right side of my head in pain, then when Jack saw my hair although, he had a concerned look on his face for my head, I could tell he was shocked from how me and my hair looked like without my helmet on. "Wow nice and yet, interesting hairstyle you have there, anyway getting back on topic here…OOH that bruise on your head looks pretty bad and serious, well looks like we better take you to Dr. Finkelstein so he can take a look at it just to be on the safe side okay"? Jack suggested. I nodded with a small smile in agreement.

We had just made it Dr. Finkelstein's place 20 minutes after leaving Spiral Hill and I for one was astonished when I saw a strangely shaped and tall tower. "Wow this is where the Dr. Finkelstein lives Jack"? I asked Jack. "It sure is, let's just hope we aren't interrupting something he's working on you see, even when it's me which may I remind you that I'm The Pumpkin King, Dr. Finkelstein has quite an intense temper and short fuse when his work is interrupted like this, that is if he's working on something right now. Though, I'm sure you already knew that when he showed it, mildly compared to incidents in the past, at the town meeting". Jack replied casually. Then Jack rang the doorbell.

"Why hello Jack and Lord Dominator, what can I do for you"? Dr. Finkelstein asked normally when he answered the door. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel knocked Lord

Dominator out and it seems they hit her pretty hard um so if it's alright with you, do you think you can take a look at Lord Dominator's head, and can she stay with you overnight tonight just case she'll need your skills, if it's that serious of course"? Jack explained and asked softly. "Ooh those evil little brats! And of course she can, Lord Dominator you can sleep in Jack's wife's old room since she moved out, I kept it clean with the help of my wife jewel". Dr. Finkelstein replied as I let him see the bruise on my head, and from the look on his face I could tell that Dr. Finkelstein tell that it was pretty bad also he had the same look of shock that Jack had, since this was the very first time seeing me without my helmet for both of them.

Anyway, then a tall woman who looked a lot like Dr. Finkelstein, who I presumed was Jewel, appeared in the doorway. "Hi there Lord Dominator, I'm Jewel. It's nice to finally meet you. Now if you come with me I'll show you where the bedroom is". Jewel informed me. "Thanks and it's nice to meet you too"! I said and we went inside the laboratory, as I followed Jewel and walked inside the lab I looked around and I saw a lot of lab equipment in the front room.

We then walked up a spiral ramp that was especially designed for people paralyzed from the legs down and sat in wheelchairs as to avoid the obstacle, for people like Dr. Finkelstein, of stairs, which I thought was perfect for a place like this, since see that it's obviously not just a laboratory, but it was also a hospital, if you will, anyway we then finally came to a stop in front of a door. "Aha here is the door to the bedroom". Jewel told me happily. Just then, Dr. Finkelstein rode up to us. "Well Lord Dominator please come with me so I can take a look at where your head was hit, just to make sure it's nothing serious". Dr Finkelstein explained to me. "Alright lead the way Doc". I replied happily and, then we go up an elevator to his main lab room.

And once we got there, there was a large view. "Wow this place is amazing". I said as I followed him to a special bed for examining of a patient's illness or injury. "Why thank you now, will you please lie on this table please"? Dr. Finkelstein instructed politely.

And then I laid down on the examination table. Then in the corner of my eye, I could see Dr. Finkelstein make his way to behind and above my head. I still kept my helmet off for Dr. Finkelstein, for while he was looking at the injury far more closely this time since now he has the proper equipment for getting a closer look at things like this. "By the way I meant to say this sooner but, thankfully with your hair naturally being in a covenant and unique way, it'll make the examination process easier". Dr. Finkelstein said happily. "Humm well it's just a little worse than a bruise, so the pain will go down by tomorrow morning. However, It's hard to tell for certain, when it comes to when you can wear your helmet without feeling any pain, of how it will be effecting the unknown amount of pain coming from the blow on your head while wearing it". Dr. Finkelstein explained to me.

"So tomorrow morning, say after breakfast or so, that's when I want you to be testing its pain levels first without and then with the helmet. However, until then, I highly advise that you DO NOT wear your helmet, just to be safe. That won't bother you too much right"? Dr. Finkelstein advised but wanting to make sure that he's not making it an awkward position for me. "No it won't be a problem at all". I replied nicely. "Good to here". Dr. Finklestein said looking satisfied.

Then he handed my helmet to me. "Thank you Dr. Finkelstein, your expertise are vary appreciated". I said gratefully. "You welcome after all this is half of my job and just in case if you're wondering what the other half of it is, I make creations like l Frankenstein styled monsters, but around here they're commonly known as rag dolls, inventions and even animal-like creatures in fact, I'm the one who created Jewel and another woman before that, which of whom I know you'll for certain meet, since I like seeing the results of keeping people, you're about to meet, a mysterious surprise". Dr. Finkelstein said happily and told me excitedly. Then I walked back to the bedroom that I'd be sleeping in for the night. When I got in there, I saw that Jack was waiting for me for some reason.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"So how bad was it, what did Dr. Finkelstein say and tell you Lord Dominator"? I asked hiding my surprise, cause I was still adapting to how she looked without her helmet on. "Not too bad just a little worse than a bruise however, I have to keep my helmet off until he checks it again tomorrow, so I have to stay here overnight, for Dr. Finkelstein wants to observe me on how my condition is going, so can we meet back up on Spiral Hill sometime after breakfast"? Lord Dominator replied and proposed. "Sure then we'll begin our little scavenger hunt for the ship". I said in agreement. "I call you after Dr. Finkelstein has approved that I can I wear my helmet again without it making the pain intensify and discharges me as well". Lord Dominator replied.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"Alright well, good luck tonight". Jack said and he left. I decided to go to bed for it has been a very shocking, crazy, and long day. So I put my helmet on the table next to the window. Then I went to sleep. My dreams were filled with confusing conflicts on which path I want to take.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10:Explanations for Oogie

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

"I still can't believe Lord Dominator can break through the stainless-steel bars of that dungeon cell! And how did as well as how could you let Lord Dominator escape"? Oogie asked and was demanding an answer from us. "She used her lava powers duh, as for after that, we're sorry we failed you sir Mr. Oogie sir". I explained begging for forgiveness. Oogie then sighed. "Well there's always next time. What I don't understand is how and why those restraints didn't work"! Oogie said in small defeat and questioned in his obvious confusion. "We're not too sure Sir however, me and my cohorts here suspected that those restraints wouldn't work! It was a good thing we prepared for that out come despite the fact that she got away". I explained to Oogie in my reply, then Oogie took a deep breath. "Oh, you three are so smart, great job guys for thinking ahead through"! Oogie said happily.

"Now can you update me on what's changed and happened since the last time I was alive"? Oogie asked us. "Well Jack and Sally got married, so that means Sally is now our current Pumpkin Queen. Also, they have a daughter. Her name is Judy. She is a seventeen-year-old skeleton with her Mother's red hair but, much more of a red-as-blood color". Shock explained in full detail. "Oh, so Jack's a family man now with a Wife and Daughter huh? We absolutely can't, and no matter what, let this opportunity pass up on the chance to use them as our advantage to destroy Jack ONCE AND FOR ALL AHAHA, and we'll need to think of a plan"! Oogie exclaimed and we all laughed together for a little bit right before we walked towards the evil planning room.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: This section of the story will continue in chapter 22 It'll be like a "Meanwhile" styled chapter I'm sorry that this was so short.


	11. Chapter 11: Judy's Nightmare

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Later that night in Judy's room at Skellington Manor. Judy was tossing and turning in her sleep because she was having a disturbing dream. Let's go into her

subconscious and see what's going on.

In Judy's Subconscious:

We're Still In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Judy is just outside of her house already at the bottom of the front stairs. Halloween Town has been set ablaze. The only other thing Judy saw was a silhouette. This silhouette had an evil demeanor to it. "Who are you did you do this to my precious town"? Judy demanded of the silhouette. However, Judy didn't get her answers. All she got from it was evil laughing in a female voice.

Back in The Real World:

We're Still In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Then Judy woke up. She was horrified by this dream and screamed from the terror of it. This alerted Sally instantly and Sally ran up to Judy's room. Sally saw that Judy had a horrified look on her skull. "Oh, dear sweetie are you okay what's wrong"? Sally asked for she was very, and Motherly concerned.

"Mom I'm so not okay, and it's because I've just got a premonition"! Judy replied.

Then tears of fear, dread, horror, and pain, began pouring out of her eye sockets after running to her Mom and began hugging her for comfort. "Oh dear! How did it come to you and what did you see that made you so scared sweetheart"? Sally asked in worry not just of the vision but, also for her Daughter's safety.

"It came to me in a dream right after I fell asleep from being awake so long to patiently wait for Dad and the new citizen to arrive. I was at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the front door of our house. Halloween Town was mysteriously set ablaze. Then I saw a silhouette. I suspected that this silhouette set the town on fire. I asked it who it was and if they did this to my precious town. However, all that I got in reply was some evil laughing in a female

voice. So, I have a hunch that it's the new arrival or at least a woman we've never ever met before, but will very soon"! Judy explained as calmly as she possible could.

"Oh, don't worry honey. let's sit down okay. Also, when your Father comes home with the new citizen, we'll tell him all of this and we'll see what he thinks alright"? Sally said in suggestion. Judy then nodded in agreement. However, she was on the verge of tears all over again. "Oh, it's okay that's it let it all out". Sally said as she allowed Judy to lay her head on Sally's lap. Sally rubbed her fingers through Judy's hair rubbed Judy's back comfortingly. And they both waited for Jack's return expecting for the new citizen to be coming into Skellington Manor however, Sally asked in this in her head full of concern, worry, and suspicion: What's taking Jack so long to arrive home with the new citizen anyway?

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12:Jack's Home From The Dr's

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Two hours later after Judy told Sally about her vision/dream, Jack arrived home. However, Two hours ago, Jack was rushing back to Skellington Manor as fast

as he could, when Jack just had to be stopped by the Mayor. Also who did not only delayed Jack by standing in Jack's way, the Mayor then began talking to Jack on and on about Halloween Plans, which if you couldn't guess already, did this for the next two hours! "Girls I'm back"! Jack said once he was inside Skellington Manor. "Hey Jack/Dad welcome back home"! Sally and Jack said in unison.

"Where are you"? Jack asked as he looked around to find them. "We're in Judy's bedroom". Sally replied. The Jack climbed the spiral staircase up to Judy's

Bedroom. "Oh, my goodness! What's going on"? Jack asked concernedly when he saw Judy in a crying mess and heap, all while Sally was comforting Judy the best she could. "Jack, she had vision in her dreams about a mysterious silhouette saying nothing but, laughing evilly as Halloween Town was ablaze behind it"! Sally

explained as she continued rubbing Judy's back, and gently brushing her fingers through Judy's hair, as Judy continued to sob.

"How strange but, don't worry my little pumpkin I'm sure that won't happen for real it'll be alright I promise. So please cheer up". Jack said comfortingly. "But Dad I'd thought you learned your lesson to always heed the warnings of Mom's, and now, my premonitions! And I have a strong and very bad feeling that it's the new citizen or someone we just haven't met yet and who I hope we never meet"! Judy said to remind Jack of his past and very seriously. Judy

couldn't believe this for her Father is acting exactly the same way he did during the Christmas fiasco.

"I know but please calm down and let's have dinner"? Jack asked. "Fine but what or at least how are we going to handle this?" Judy said in reply and concern. "Nothing, for now at least anyway, except staying alert until we know more". Jack replied as they went down stairs. Judy was calm again and nodded again.

Now they're eating at the dining table, when Judy stops. "Judy what is it is something wrong or are you still mad"? Jack asked. "No, I'm not mad but, I just thought about something that doesn't add up. Where is the new arrival? Wasn't he or she supposed to stay with us starting tonight speaking of that what was keeping her from coming when you went to find her"? Judy asked concerningly. "Yes, it was, but when I went to find them, I looked at a camera bubble to see what was going on. They were locked in Oogie's old dungeon that was made to

hold all the holiday leaders including me during his revenge plan. They at first were unconscious. Then they woke up and got their self out of the cell with some sort of lava powers. So, when I got there, I found a ransom note, so I knew I had to hurry, and I did by teleporting myself to the front of The Trio's tree house's front door. Once I appeared in front of the doorway, I saw them struggling to get away". Jack started.

"I was about to help them, but when they grabbed them by their wrists, and put them behind their back, then they used the lava power to make them let go from the heat then we both ran and didn't stop until we made it to the top of Spiral Hill. The new citizen told me they were tricked into doing a horrible spell. The new citizen was about to tell me what spell it was however, they told me their head was hurting from when it was hit to knock them out. So, they're at Dr. Finkelstein's manor being kept overnight. Because whatever or whoever knocked the new citizen out, which I still suspect to be the trio, hit them in the head hard enough that it's just a tiny bit worse than a bruise". Jack explained.

"Oh, the poor thing! So when will the new citizen finally be able to come over"? Sally asked concerningly for this girl's wellbeing. "She should be able to sometime after breakfast or so". Jack said in replied. "Aww man! I was looking forward to meeting her even with this strange premonition that was just shown to me not too long ago". Judy whined.

"I know and I'm help a friend tomorrow so I'll call you when I'm on my way home, and I'll be bringing home our new citizen and house guest, alright". Jack said reassuringly. "Alright well thank you for dinner, but I'm tired out so see you BOTH hopefully in the morning, that is depending on when me and you wake up Dad, anyways goodnight guys". Judy said as she got up from her chair, and took her dishes to the sink. Then she walked back to her bedroom.

Once Jack heard Judy closing her door, Jack turned to Sally with a sad expression on his face. "Sally I feel like I said something wrong have I"? Jack asked. "Oh no of course not however I did sense something wrong with her, but the problem with that is I'm not sure what". Sally replied sweetly and worryingly.

"Oh, good, but what gave you signs of that idea"? Jack asked. "Well, she did go to bed right after dinner, and that's always a red flag". Sally replied. "Oh, THEN WHY WON'T SHE TELL US"! Jack yelled from all the worry and unsureness that he felt for Judy. This made Sally Jump and gasp for she was startled and shock. For just how easily this angered him and also because Jack has never, not even indirectly and/or practically, snapped at Sally before!

"Oh, Sally I'm so sorry, it's just all of this unknowing, worrying, and mystery I'm feeling from all this is getting to me". Jack said hugging his Wife. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Jack"! Sally exclaimed. Then Sally kissed him with her arms around Jack's neck. And Jack put his arms around Sally's waist as he kissed Sally back. "I love you Jack"! Sally said, with her arms still around Jack's waist neck. "I love you too Sally, my beloved Wife"! Jack

exclaimed also, with his arms still around Sally's waist.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13:Judy's 2nd Epiphany

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Now Judy's in her bed asleep as she was tossing and turning again. For Judy was having another dream. In this one Judy is in a black void. Judy is tied onto a chair by her arms, wrists, and ankles. Judy also has tape over her mouth, and a spotlight was shining down on her. Then another spotlight was shining down on what once was a silhouette from the previous dream, was now a woman. She looked like she was just a couple years older than Judy.

She had green skin, violet freckles, whitish blondish hair, black eyes with pinkish reddish instead of the normal white color of the whites of the eyes. She wore black armor. Judy recognized her immediately however, just as Judy did, she woke up! Judy was breathing heavily with cold sweat, filled with dread! She ran to her Parents' bedroom and woke them up.

"MOMMY DADDY! Please wake up"! Judy yelled, as tears fell from her eye sockets, for she felt like a little kid again, when she was still afraid of Halloween's scary atmosphere, well with the exception for her Parents and Zero, of course. "Huh Judy"? Both Jack and Sally said. Then Jack snapped his

fingers to use his magic to turn on lights. Once they were on, they both gasped in horror to see their Daughter in a crying and scared wreck!

"Oh, oh, oh come here sweetheart". Sally said then, Judy crawled over to them. Then they both embraced her. "Oh, guys I just had another one of those visions, but this time I could see the person instead of its silhouette! And I recognized her! It was Lord Dominator from the cartoon T.V. show Wander Over Yonder"! Judy explained to them however, her Parents had a funny look on their faces.

"Um can you please explain in better detail about who she is or at least was on the show honey"? Sally asked kindly and sweetly, but she was still confused, while Jack's confused face turned into a he's-hiding-something look on his skull as soon as he heard this woman's name. "Well what I'm about to say is more me talking about a character more than a person. Anyway so, she's the most developed and only villain to be actually taken seriously, so she went to Wander's galaxy, which is called The Yonder Galaxy, to destroy it! She did it by using a giant drill, that is built into the bottom of her ship, to split each planet in half! She also did it so she could use a chemical known as Volcanium X to keep her bots powered up since that was their equivalent to fuel so, she sucked the Volcanium X from the planets, as the drill was destroying them". Judy said to start off.

"Lord Dominator was very close to winning, if it wasn't for the entire galaxy, but mostly thanks and by Wander and Lord Hater. Who by the way had a crush on her, also he is a skeleton too, but with lime green lighting powers, and was a dope of a villain compared to other villains on the show. So, she was offered friendship, but didn't accept this offer and left with the exception of an orange from Wander's friendship fruit basket. However, no one knows what happened to after that, because the show ended immediately after that episode"! Judy said in conclusion.

Jack was shocked to say the least, and Sally was completely and utterly horrified about what this woman was like, and now Judy was having dreams about her threatening Halloween Town didn't help, it only increase that fear instead. But then Sally suddenly realized that this alien had even bigger plans. "I know what these visions are trying to tell you! She is going to do the exact same thing to us! And since this isn't a planet, she'll...oh gosh"! said as she started to get nauseous and put her hand over her mouth. For she now fully realized with dread, what could possibly happen, as she was trying to keep herself from throwing up.

Judy gasped as she realized what her Mother couldn't bear to say herself. "She might destroy the trees that have the Holiday Doors on them and think of them

like this dimension's equivalent to planets"! Judy said and Sally nodded to her dreadfully as tears feel. Then Judy too became nauseous unlike her Mother however, she couldn't hold it in! So, she ran as fast as she could to her parents' bathroom, which was attached to their bedroom, sat on her knees, leaned over the toilet, and threw up into the toilet!

"Sally are you alright"? Jack asked in horror at their reaction to such a horrifying theory! "Yeah, I'm not nauseous anymore, but no I'm still just as terrified"! Sally replied as she fell into Jack's arms and put her face into Jack's chest and began to sob like crazy! "Shhhh, Shhh, Please don't cry you

know, even if this were to happen, that we're powerful enough to stop it. And that includes you, Judy, everyone else in town, everyone from the other holiday towns, and all the new friends we met during the battle to defeat Slender Man and the Beldam, what I mean is the ones from dimensions of the Tooniverse". Jack said trying to calm Sally, the atmosphere and the tension down.

Then Judy returned from the bathroom. Judy looked exhausted from puking. "I'm so sorry if I scared you guys. It was just too horrifying to hold my nausea in. Mom are doing better now"? Judy said apologetically and asked her Mother as she got back on their bed to join them in sitting down on top of it. "Yes, I'm fine Judy, so is your nausea all gone, or any better at the least, sweet pumpkin"? Sally said in reply and concern. "Yeah, I'm okay, well at least on the nausea part". Judy said in reply and reassurance.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14:Jack's Confession

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Just then, Judy looked at Jack's expression and her facial expression turned into one of suspicion on her skull. "Dad are you okay? You look as if you're HIDING SOMETHING"! Judy said to start through her graded teeth from her suspicious facial expression on her skull. "So, Dad what aren't you telling us"? Judy asked suspiciously. "Yes, Judy I (sighs) I know Lord Dominator personally". Jack admitted in confession and reply. "W-WHAT! B-But HOW?! Explanation please"? Judy said in total shock. "Well why does it matter anyway?! She's not even like that anymore"! Jack replied as if he was in denial that the sympathetic and polite girl he met today would do such a thing now!

Especially, with this new info and with the fact that she's now undead. Huh actually, now that Jack thought about that in his head, he realized something now. She lied about her past obviously with the exception of her death. But he would ask Lord Dominator before mentioning this to Judy and Sally. Just to make sure so he wasn't jumping to conclusion or assumptions too quickly.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Dad? Where is she"? Judy asked, hoping to find out where Lord Dominator is so, she could spy on them tomorrow night. After her Parents are deeply asleep! "Well it's a surprise, so you're just going to have to trust me until tomorrow night before dinner. Because she wants to meet the both of you then. So, let's not jump to such extreme conclusions and/or measures alright"? Jack said optimistically to lighten up the mood, as well as asked, and advised them, because he's wanting them to give her a chance.

Then Judy sighed and nodded in agreement. Sally did the same. "Okay Jack/Dad". Sally and Judy replied in unison and agreement. "Thank you this is going to be great I promise you both. Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day"! Jack exclaimed happily that his family has calmed down from the state that would always break his undead heart. Which is: instead of being happy, smiling, and laughing, they're scared, sad, angry, and just plain miserable. "Okay well, Mom and Dad, good night"? Judy said as she gets up and off her Parents' bed. "Good night Judy". Jack and Sally replied in unison.

Now, as she walks back to her bedroom, she was left in her thoughts. She was upset that her Father was not telling her and her Mother the full story. However, Judy knew her Father was right about giving Lord Dominator a chance, even before truly believing that the horrible premonition is true. Judy finally made it to her bedroom. She slowly closed her bedroom door. From Judy being both tired from the crying and puking and content. Judy got back into her bed and fell asleep instantly.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be nice and long I promise.


	15. Chapter 15:The Next Morning

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up in the old room that, once belonged to Jack's Wife, refreshed. So, I got up and stretched to wake myself up all the way. I got ready for the day excluding my helmet, when remembering Dr. Finkelstein's instructions that he highly advised. Then I walked out of the room to and went down the ramp to look for him or Jewel. "Hello Jewel, Dr. Finkelstein, where are you"? I called out, but not quite in a yell since the mad scientist is elderly.

"I'm in the kitchen Lord Dominator". Jewel called to me in response. So, I walked into the kitchen and saw that Jewel cooking something. It didn't look too appetizing and yet, it was the most wonderful smelling breakfast I'd ever smelled in my entire life. "Good morning Jewel". I said to greet her. "Good morning Lord Dominator, so how are you feeling this morning oh, and did you sleep okay last night"? Jewel said to greet me back and asked kindly. "I'm doing much better I feel completely refreshed and yes I slept like a rock". I replied joyfully. "Oh, that's wonderful"! Jewel exclaimed happily. "So, what are you cooking"? I asked curiously. "Oh, just some pancakes, since all of our past patients, the doctor, and I, love them, also they are the favorite around here". Jewel explained, and then I realized something, MAN was I hungry after that endeavor with Oogie and his henchmen. But I wanted to be nice and patient about it.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Finkelstein came down the ramp calling for me. "Lord Dominator I'd like to do one more examination before breakfast"? Dr. Finkelstein asked me once he found me. "Alright Dr. Finkelstein I'm right behind you". I said in reply.

Then we went up to the lab. I laid down on the table once more. Then Dr. Finkelstein came over so he could get a good look at the bruise on my head. "Humm, it seems that it's almost healed so once we're done eating, and whenever you're ready to leave, you can wear your helmet again, and are free to go". Dr. Finkelstein explained and he sounded very pleased since I couldn't see his face with the position he was in. "Wow that's great! And thank you doctor for

everything"! I said full of gratitude.

Then we went back down the ramp to eat breakfast. Once that was done, I went back to the bedroom and grabbed my helmet. Then I walked down the ramp. "Alright I'm ready to go, so thanks again". I said and they waved me goodbye as left. Then finally I could put my helmet on. And then I walked up to Spiral Hill.

Meanwhile Back At Skellington Manor

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

The next morning, Judy woke up refreshed as well. However, with bed head hair. Judy got out of bed, brushed her, long and red-as-blood, hair and used her magic to make her bed and change into her signature dress. Then Judy went down stairs as she smiled at the smell of a cooked and delicious Mom-made breakfast! "Mmm... Mornin' Mom, breakfast smells amazing as always"! Judy announced and lightly hugged her Mother. "Oh, good morning Judy, and thank you. So, are you doing okay"? Sally asked.

"Better, but I'm still a little nervous about all this. But I can't wait to meet the new citizen"! Judy replied. "Yeah me too, but you still look sad and a tiny bit suspicious". Sally admitted after reading the look on Judy's skull. "I just have been thinking after I returned to my room, and it just hit me this morning! And it's that, well the new citizen IS Lord Dominator! However, let's just hope I'm wrong, or that she really has changed as much as Dad believes she has. For safety's sake". Judy replied and reassured her Mother before Sally could say anything.

Then Jack walked into the room with the same forced smile on his skull like he had last night however, he looked more genuinely happy and calm. "Morning girls, I know I should've told you about Lord Dominator sooner but I didn't want to ruin a surprise, so can you forgive me"? Jack said apologetically.

However, he also said this because he was still scared to, see and hear, their reaction to Lord Dominator being the new citizen. But he knew he would be yelled at when they saw Lord Dominator and he finally announces that she's the new citizen. "Yeah we forgive you"! Sally and Judy said happily. "Oh, thank you girls, but please excuse me for a moment I need to make a very important call so I'll be there in a minute". Jack explained. "Alright, but

please hurry or your breakfast will get cold". Sally said in reply. Jack nodded and then walked into a different room. Jack then dialed Lord Dominator's number. "Hi, Jack what's going on"? Lord Dominator asked as she was sitting at the top of Spiral Hill.

"Hi Lord Dominator, so are you at Spiral Hill so we can begin the search for your ship"? Jack asked. "Yep, so will you be here soon too"? Lord Dominator asked. "Yep, I just have to eat breakfast, then I'll be on my way. Well I have to go, so bye see you there very soon". Jack said. "Bye Jack". Lord Dominator said then hung up her phone.

Jack came back to the dining room. "Okay I'm starving let's eat"! Jack said happily. Now they were finished eating. "Well guys see you two sometime before dinner and you'll get to officially meet the new citizen. Well I'm off to assist that friend bye". Jack said. "Bye Dad/Jack". Sally and Judy said. Then Jack walked out the door.

20 minutes later, Jack began his climb up to the top of Spiral Hill. Once Jack got to the top, he put his hand on Lord Dominator's shoulder. Lord Dominator turned around to see Jack, and that made her face light up. "Hi Jack, it's great to see you"! Lord Dominator said. "It's great see you too, and I can see the doctor took great care of you. Now about your ship, I say we start in Christmas Town. The leader there knows me personally and we're very close friends. Plus, I've never been to the other holiday worlds yet". Jack explained. "Really how does The Holiday Leader of Christmas know you"? Lord Dominator asked. For Lord Dominator was intrigued, shocked, and confused. "Well, when I discovered the trees, I got a little too entranced with the Christmas Door, opened it, and got pulled in. So basically, I was fascinated by it so much that I wanted me and the rest of the people in Halloween Town to try it. It didn't go the way I planned and during that time at one point I met him and we've been good friends ever since, well after taking a while to except my apology, he finally did, right down to the day a year later, which was during and right after the Oogie's revenge fiasco, so once he forgive me, we have been what I just said". Jack told Lord Dominator.

"Hey Lord Dominator, watch this"! Jack said. Then Jack walked up to the edge that leads to the spiral shape. "Jack be careful, or you'll-". Lord Dominator lost her words as she saw Jack continued walking thanks to Spiral Hill uncoiling itself, and when Jack was completely off the very tip of the end of the Spiral, that gave the hill its name, it recoiled back in to its original spiral shape!

"Wow that was amazing, but why did you go that way"? Lord Dominator asked. "This is the only way to the Hinterlands, and that's where the doors are". Jack replied. Then Lord Dominator did the same as Jack and thankfully, it uncoiled itself for her too, so then they went into the Hinterlands.

Jack and Lord Dominator were walking through the Hinterlands. "Hey Lord Dominator, what does your ship look like? I'll need to know what I'm looking for, so

I know it when I see it". Jack asked. "Well, it's impossible to miss it". Dominator began. "Wow that's splendid"! Jack commented.

"Oh, and it's both a rectangle and square shape. It has horns on the top to make it look cool. It's black with lines of red all over. And finally, the windshield is lime green, so that's what it looks like". Dominator concluded.

Now they've arrived at the doors. "Lord Dominator welcome to the Holiday Doors"! Jack said. Lord Dominator's sparkled with awe, amazement, and wonder! However, her old shelf was dangerously coming out in her thoughts.

"Oh, it's so awesome, I can't wait to first, get my ship back. Give Jack the tour. Third, meet his family. Fourth choose a Holiday world. And finally, fifth, destroy it and all the others excluding this one after all it's my new home and I now live here"! Lord Dominator said in her thoughts. "AHA! I knew it"! a female angry voice said.

"Huh who's there"? Lord Dominator asked, for she was freaking out! Then the person revealed itself to be none other than… Judy! "I heard everything that you

just said in your thoughts, and you don't want to just find your ship, you want to destroy the Holiday Worlds with it"! Judy said angrily.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16: The Undead Heartbreak

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Jack was so shocked that Judy followed them all the way without him even catching on the act. "I don't believe this, but Dad please I'm begging you, get away from her! I heard her thoughts, she hasn't changed one bit"! Judy said, now she was no longer crying, she turned into her Pumpkin Princess Form, and lastly got a fireball ready. "Lord Dominator, from the dimension of Wander Over Yonder, I will not let you destroy ours or any of the other Holiday Worlds"! Judy exclaimed. Jack couldn't believe his Daughter was judging Lord Dominator like this and it enraged him!

"Judy THAT'S ENOUGH"! Jack shouted, which scared Lord Dominator and his own Daughter! Judy stopped immediately, by turning back to normal, with heartbroken

tears in her eye sockets. "I know you've been worried about those strange dreams becoming a reality however, I never imagined you would let it take you so far that, when you were truly wanting to give someone a second chance, you go and go against your better judgement! NOW GO HOME YOUNG LADY! You'll not treat the new citizen that way"! Jack said and he was full of deep disappointment and disbelief.

"Wait WHAT?! Out of all people you're the new citizen?! Great it just had to be the one who reveled in destroying planets in life"! Judy said sarcastically.

Then she turned away and ran back towards town, with hot, angry tears.

Lord Dominator had no idea what Jack was talking about with, who she thought was at the time "that skeleton teenager chick", and had a look of confusion on her face. "Okay what just happened"? Lord Dominator asked. "Oh, that was my Daughter Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington of Halloween/Halloween Town and the hire to my throne and that form you saw her turn into was her Pumpkin Princess Form". Jack explained. "So, shall we continue"? Lord Dominator asked.

"Yes however, we're only going to go to Christmas Town today alright"? Jack asked as he walked up to The Christmas Door. "Oh, and if you want to come back to the trees again never ever go without me. Just so you'll stay safe". Jack advised and instructed. "I understand completely". Lord Dominator said.

"Okay Ladies first, because it makes a current of flurries drag you in like some sort of gravitational pull, if you weren't able to go in fast enough on your own". Jack explained. "Okay, but don't worry too much, because I'm an acrobat". Lord Dominator reassured. Jack opened The Christmas Door, and Lord Dominator did the same backflip she did at the end of the episode "The New Toy", and went through the door! "Wow that was, oh I'll save it, so I can tell her myself"!!Jack said to himself, then he also did a backflip into and through the doorway too!

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I like how there's a perfect setup for a cliff hanger!


	17. Chapter 17:Chistmas Town

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Lord Dominator landed in Christmas Town on her feet! Jack soon landed there after her, also on his feet. "And she sticks the landing"! Lord Dominator said before turning back around to see Jack, who saw her land on feet. Jack's Jaw, not literally of course, dropped. "Wow you're amazing! And I too, also stuck the landing! Well, welcome to Christmas Town"! Jack said, as he pointed in the direction and gestured for Lord Dominator to turn around, so she would look down and see town below.

"Wow! It's so colorful. Oh, and thank you for the acrobatic complement by the way. Lord Dominator Said. "Okay, I know I said my ship was impossible to miss, but let's get a closer look". Lord Dominator suggest. But really, she wanted to see such a colorful town up close. "Alright let's go". Jack said in agreement. Then they walked down the snow-covered hill to Christmas Town.

Meanwhile Back In The Hinterlands

Judy was running and crying eventually however, she stopped and collapsed behind a tree instead of going back to Skellington Manor to wait. "Oh, Dad why did you say all that"? Judy asked the air as she continued to sob, but then she heard some rustling in a bush that was 20 feet away from where she was. "Huh, Who's there?! Uh, Show yourself"? Judy asked instinctively. Then someone did and it was her Mother!

However, Judy had already stopped looking around for she just buried her face in her arms, which were crossed and resting and hugging her knees. "Oh, who am I kidding! Dad's right! I REALLY have gone insane, because now I'm hearing things"! Judy said right before she got into that position. Sally's back was facing Judy at the time as well. So, when Sally turned around, she started walking over to where she was hearing the source of the sobbing sounds coming from.

"Huh Judy? What are you doing here"? Sally asked once she could see who it was, to discover it was none other than her Daughter. However, Judy was too upset and Sally was just too far away, for Judy to hear her Mother. Then Sally tried again. "Judy"? Sally said this time, and Sally was now ten footsteps away, close enough that Judy would, by no doubt hear her Mother no matter how she tried.

"Judy"? Sally said trying again to get Judy's attention. Then at last after the third try, Judy knew her Mother was there. And so, Judy looked up at her Mother. "Oh honey, were you crying? What happened sweet pumpkin"? Sally asked, with horror at the sight of her Daughter in tears AGAIN, and that this time it kept Judy from hearing her! Sally was getting tired of seeing her Daughter this way, for it broke her undead heart! Sally knew Judy, herself, and even Jack, couldn't take and bear much of this!

"Oh Mom"! Judy cried hysterically. Then Sally's Motherly instincts kicked in with full force! "Oh oh oh Judy honey, come here my poor baby"! Sally said in those instincts' tone, and fell, so she could sit on her knees. Then Judy ran into her Mom's arms and sobbed into Sally's chest. "Shhhh, there, there, I'm here now sweetie, now please tell me what happened"? Sally asked full of worry.

Judy then lifted her skull, and wiped the tears away from her eye sockets. "Dad practically said I'm crazy, even though I told him that I heard the thoughts of who Dad was helping and that she was the evil one! And you'll never guess who she is uh, metaphorically speaking of course. But go on guess"? Judy explained and then asked her Mother.

Sally thought about it for a moment and gasped when she realized who it was and what that meant and at just the thought of it. "Lord Dominator"? Sally finally replied nervously, fearfully, and in utter horror. "Yeah oh, and that's not all! How do you think she was able to come her let alone find out and/or know about this dimension"? Judy asked vaguely. Sally then gasped again.

"She's the new citizen, which means your hunch was right well at least so far". Sally said in reply. Judy then gasped in shock! Then Judy's anger spread across her skull. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIGHT SO FAR"? Judy screamed in anger, disbelief, frustration, and confusion. "Wow calm down Judy all I meant was that she hasn't physically hurt anyone, nor done anything yet, well other than empty threats". Sally said to reassure Judy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mom, and you're mostly right however, you'll never believe the second part, but she is planning what I said she would do! And if that wasn't enough, Dad is being manipulated, by Lord Dominator into helping her find her ship"! Judy exclaimed. "Judy Your Dad is being duped again?! You have got to be kidding me"! Sally said in both shock and frustration. "Mom, Dad yelled at me when he said that cruel thing, and Dad also said, "THAT'S ENOUGH"! It even scared Lord Dominator herself!" Judy said.

Then she told her Mother the rest of the story that you already know. "Oh, I'm so sorry that happened". Sally said. "Um by the way Mom, what are YOU doing here"? Judy asked. "Well I noticed you were gone. So, I asked Zero to point out to me to the direction you were headed. And, I got here at the same moment that you were running in this direction. I didn't know who was coming, let alone you. So, I hid in that bush. Guess I need to work on my stealth skills huh"? Sally explained and asked. "HA, HA you sure do but um, no offense Mom, you're still awesome". Judy replied. "Well Mom, at least YOU'RE on my side when what I said was true, even before just a couple minutes ago, but why"? Judy asked. "Because, after the Christmas incident, I learned that taking all and any premonitions no matter how weird it looks or sounds, seriously, is the best way to handle it". Sally explained.

"So, what do we do now"? Judy asked.

"Well let's go home and wait for your Father, and don't worry I'll talk to him okay"? Sally replied. "Okay let's go". Judy said in agreement. Then the Mother and her Daughter started their walk back home.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18: The Camera Bubble

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Judy and Sally are now in Skellington Manor, sitting at the dining table. "Mom what I don't understand is, why you didn't want to follow them, well other than Dad's temper is on a rampage. I mean what if they find Lord Dominator's ship"? Judy asked. "Then Jack will apologize and stop her". Sally replied. Then Judy hit the table.

"Ugh! That's it I can't take it anymore! I need to know, so-"! Judy said. Then she snapped her fingers and a camera bubble showing what her Dad and Lord

Dominator are up to in Christmas Town appeared, floating in Judy's palm. "Yes! Come on, don't you want this as our way of a strategy, which we can use to our advantage, because I sure am"? Judy asked as she was walking to the couch while still looking at Sally.

"Alright, but only to calm both our fears down". Sally replied as she joined Judy on the couch. In the bubble, Sally and Judy see Jack and Lord Dominator walking down the hill. Now our view zooms into the bubble. And now we're back to Jack and Lord Dominator's Christmas Town visit!

Jack and Lord Dominator are laughing and talking about Lord Dominator's stories of chaos on the days when Wander's annoyance was ruining her peace and

quiet. "Wow you were right he is obnoxiously annoying! And now, you don't have to deal with him anymore". Jack said when she was done. And Lord Dominator

did it without giving away the truth about what she was doing in her past life. "Yeah, hey Jack I've been wondering about something"? Lord Dominator asked.

"What's that Lord Dominator"? Jack asked curiously. "Well, how does Judy know me when we've never met and let alone, how she thinks she knows about my past life"? Lord Dominator asked. "Well that's hard to explain, but it starts with tooniverse theory. Basically, the theory goes like this, whenever a book, T.V. show, or movie is created, it creates a new world, which is like it's equivalent to planets in a solar system and/or universe"! Jack explained.

"Wow that's so cool, but how does that answer my question"? Lord Dominator asked in confusion. "Oh, there's second part to it, in every world they can read

the book or watch the show or movie of every universe except their own. The only way to get around that is to, travel to one of the other dimensions and do it there. I bet you're wondering about yours. Well you're a show, according to my closed-minded Daughter"! Jack said as he finished off.

"Wow you were right! That does explain everything however, I'm sorry if I sounded a little impatient with you about it". Lord Dominator said excitedly and apologetically. "Oh, it's alright Lord Dominator, besides you didn't". Jack replied.

"Well here we are, inside Christmas Town". Jack said when they finally made it down the hill. "Wow it looks much larger from down here! So much for impossible to miss! The lights aren't helping either, although I'll admit it, they REALLY ARE beautiful". Lord Dominator said in awe and realization. "I know right, but how do we find it now"? Jack asked.

"Humm, Oh I know watch this"! Lord Dominator said in reply. Then she transformed into her larger armor but her face still unmasked. "Okay now don't worry just hang onto me". Lord Dominator advised and reassured. Then Jack held on to Lord Dominator by, wrapping both his arms around her left arm very securely, but in a way as to not make Lord Dominator feel uncomfortable by it at the same time. Then Lord Dominator used her ice powers to make a pedestal rise out of the ground from right under Jack and Lord Dominator's feet, then they rose into the air.

Now they are so high up that not even the Christmas lights would keep Jack and Lord Dominator from seeing every star in the sky, and hopefully it would be the same case for her ship. "Wow, me and Judy have fire and ice powers too"! Jack explained. "Well when it comes to my lava powers, I was born with them. Then one day, I got my ice powers from one of Lord Hater's watchdogs' I think it was the watchdogs' commander, and his name is, since he is still alive, Commander Peepers, and an alien horse, who was also Wander's best friend and traveling companion by the way and just so you know, named Sylvia's, attempts into destroying my ship and me with a frostonium super weapon! However, and of course, it backfired on them!" Lord Dominator explained. "Oh and… huh, I

guess I forgot to tell you that one, didn't I oh, how silly of huh"? Lord Dominator asked.

"Yeah, and I only have one more question, how did they try, and somehow, give you your ice powers exactly"? Jack replied as well as asked, for he was still puzzled. "Oh yeah right, well they threw that frostonium super weapon into the main power core, oh and just to let you know, that naturally of course, is made, well you guessed it entirely out of lava. Then it temporarily froze my ship and me in an ice block! Luckily however, I was still and able to move,

just enough to use my lava powers to thaw me out and melt the ice off my ship! And then I discovered I had the ice powers". Lord Dominator explained. "Wow how fascinating and interesting! Me, as well as Judy, got OUR ice powers artificially too"! Jack explained.

"Huh really, then what's how did you get yours then"? Lord Dominator said for this truly intrigued her. "Well, my sweet wife made a Christmas outfit for me,

then when Judy was old enough to practice let alone begin her training, Sally made another Christmas outfit for Judy as well, and of course separately, Sandy Claws, who is the Leader of Christmas, that is if I haven't told you that already, enchanted them with Christmas Magic, which is wear our ice and snow magic gets their power from, so that's how me and Judy got ours". Jack explained, as well as concluded, filled with a, strong and powerful, feeling of awe, because of the fact, first that they had the same type to being with, second Jack's and Lord Dominator's ice and snow powers are in a strikingly similar coincidence that both of their powers are artificial. Anyway, they have now turned their eyes and eye sockets back to search for Lord Dominator's

ship. "I don't see it, do you"? Jack asked.

"No, but I have a hunch that Sandy Claws does! Come on, let's go"! Lord Dominator replied and made the ice pedestal lower them down until they were safely on the ground. And then the pedestal disappeared. Then, Lord Dominator with Jack leading the way, they walked to Santa Claus' house.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19:Meeting Sandy Claws

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Judy and Sally are gasping every once and a while. As they continue to have their eyes/eye sockets on what's happening in the camera bubble. Now in the bubble Jack and Lord Dominator are at the front door of the Claus' house. And Jack is knocking on the door. Then they are waiting for someone to answer the door.

"I just hope this turns out good because, on one hand we could be sounding like rude and judgmental accusers, and I'll have to wait longer to have my ship back. And yet on the other hand, we'll find my ship, and he will understand why suspected him of hiding it from us". Lord Dominator said filled with nerves. "I know but don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine, and he really is a nice man after all". Jack said trying to reassure Lord Dominator.

The door opened to reveal Santa Claus. "Hi Jack, it's good to see you however, um what are you doing with Lord Dominator, also how did SHE get in our realm"? Santa Claus asked hostilely. "Oh, she's the new citizen of Halloween Town you see, she died of starvation and so, Lord Dominator is undead now". Jack replied and explained.

"Hi there Sandy Claws, we were just wondering if you've seen or have my ship. And since you know of me you'd know what it looks like". Lord Dominator asked. "Yes, I have it. However, you'll never get it back you EVIL ALIEN SCUM"! Santa Claus replied harshly.

"Sandy Claws! HOW DARE SPEAK TO MY NEW CITIZEN THIS WAY"? Jack asked, filled with, shock, and sadness, Jack was also outraged. "I won't give it to her, because I absolutely can't allow her to destroy our worlds! And… wait a minute…Jack, don't you know where she came from or seen her on the show "Wander Over

Yonder" during her story, that is also her character, arch in Season two"? Santa Claus replied, then asked Jack in his shock and realization.

"That doesn't matter for she is a friend, who is just starting a new life, and looking for what rightfully belongs to her". Jack reply defensively. "Wow Jack, just wow, and to think that I thought you finally got over being so ignorant, I get proven wrong all over again"! Santa Claus said shamefully, he was also full of disappointment. And then Santa Claus slammed the door in Jack's and Lord Dominator's face/skull!

"Um Jack are okay"? Lord Dominator asked the skeleton man, who had tears in his eye sockets. "I'm absolutely and definitely NOT OKAY because for starters, he's keeping your ship from you, then to add on to that, he is closed minded and finally to add on top of all that, he's blaming all of this on not only me but he's also, and this is what especially takes that piece of the cake, is at, this as well as the, fact that he's blaming it all on my ignorance"! Jack replies full of frustration. "I know, and I completely understand why, out of all of that, that this would be what frustrates you the most however, it's also getting awfully late anyway, so please let's just go back home, and then we can begin to think of a better way to get it back okay"? Lord dominator suggested. "Alright, I just hope things will be more positive when we get back, and when you meet family officially". Jack said in agreement. Then they started the walk back home.

Now we're back in Skellington Manor with Judy and Sally. Judy then makes the camera bubble disappear. And Sally had a look of horror on her face while Judy had a look of anger on her skull. "No! I can't believe this"! Judy said in disgust. "Hey at least Santa is keeping Lord Dominator's ship from her". Sally said as she tried to cool Judy down. "Oh yeah, wow Mom, you're absolutely, completely, and totally right, I don't need nor I shouldn't be so worked up and so worried about them getting that dreadful ship back so easily, but anyway what I'm trying to say here is, thanks for that reminder and as well as the reassurance, now all we need to do is snap Dad out of it"! Judy exclaimed in shocking realization also in her lengthy gratitude. And then they waited for Jack to come home. No matter how it will go once he inevitably come into the house with Lord Dominator, especially considering and remembering to add the fight Jack had with Judy to it all.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20:Meeting The Family

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Lord Dominator and Jack were now walking back to Skellington Manor. "So, since I'm about to meet your family formally, I hope I make a better first impression to your Daughter also, I hope that the rest of your family likes me". Lord Dominator said with worry. "Hey, Don't worry Lord Dominator, it will be fine". Jack said with reassurance, as he and Lord Dominator walked up the front steps of Skellington Manor. Once they were inside, they saw Judy and Sally get up and walk over to Jack and Lord Dominator.

"Hi there, I'm Pumpkin Queen Sally Skellington, I also happen to be Jack's Wife, as well as Judy's Mother, it's nice to meet you". Sally said kindly and then shook Lord Dominator's gloved hand. "It's nice to meet you both too, I'm Lord Dominator and it's an honor to be your guest". Lord Dominator replied as they finished off the shaking of hands. "It a pleasure to meet you Lord Dominator and I'm so sorry about earlier to both you Lord Dominator and to you too Dad as well". Judy said. "Oh Judy honey, there's no need for you to apologize, after all I'M the one who yelled and said all those horrible things to you, and I seriously mean it when I say this, I didn't mean any of that, for none of those things I said are true, I should've told you who she was in the first place, but I wanted it to stay a surprise, even though she is Lord Dominator, which of whom I told you girls that you'd meet at one point however, she's also the new Citizen, which was who I was trying to keep from you as a surprise heck, in fact that was my plan ever since the Mayor told me there was a new comer in the first place however, that's still no excuse for what I did, so I'M the one who needs and owes YOU an apology to, and so I'm so, so, and very extremely sorry". Jack said sweetly.

"Although I'll admit it, it's completely understandable after-". Unfortunately, however, and before Jack could continue, Judy put her hand over Jack's jaw.

"Um, sorry for interrupting you like this Dad, but Dad can I talk to you alone in my room"? Judy asked sheepishly. "Sure thing Judy, uh please excuse us for a moment Lord Dominator". Jack said in reply, and then they walked up to Judy's room. Jack went in first then Judy. And once they both were in her room, Judy closed the door, quickly but also softly, behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21: Judy's Plan

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"So what's wrong"? Dad asked me with concern in his eye sockets. "Well Dad, um just please don't mention my premonitions to Lord Dominator". I begged. Now I

know what you guys are wondering about: What were we doing in between the camera bubble and when my Dad and Lord Dominator walked into the door well, let's pause the scene and I'll tell you.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Now we transition to a flashback that began 40 minutes before Jack and Lord Dominator got there. Judy was pacing with her hand under her chin in the thinking pose in worry and panic as she was trying to think of a solution for their sneaky plan tonight. While Sally just sat there trying to Judy to calm down. Suddenly, Judy had stopped pacing as a brilliant plan began to form in Judy's skull. So Judy turned, walked over, and sat on the couch next to Sally.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Hey Mom, I have a brilliant idea. We'll just act like we don't have suspicions about Lord Dominator until we have grounded proof that we can't trust her to show to Dad that'll make him realize that Dominator is still evil and is manipulating him as to keep her true motives covered up from us". I suggested.

Mom smiled to agree with my plan however, Mom frowned, like it's as if I was forgetting something. "I agree to the plan however, there is still one problem, what are we going to do about their plan to sneak into Sandy Claws' house, or wherever he's keeping it, to take Lord Dominator's ship and have it in her possession"? Mom asked me, and she was right, because I didn't think of something about how to stop them. But I did just now. "I know, I'll go talk to Wander and Sylvia". I replied confidently. "How? And yes, I did a little research on the show, and so, let me remind you that she and Wander explore the universe going

from place to place, meaning that they have no permanent home"! Mom pointed out. "I know the spell for that, so don't worry about that Mom, and I'll be back before Dad gets home, I promise". I said right before I casted the spell on me, and then I was teleported out of the room.

The next thing I knew, was that I appeared on an unknown planet, which was the perfect sign that I made it to the Wander Over Yonder world! "Wow I did it! Now I hope it won't take long to find-". I lost my words when I saw Wander being chased by Lord Hater and his watchdogs and meanwhile, Sylvia was beating up as many watchdogs as she can beat up at one time. "Oh good, now to help them, so I can talk to her before Dad gets home"! I said with a smile on my skull for this was going to be fun and of course, because of the fact that I found who I was looking for. Then I teleported right between Hater and Wander, which I was still a couple feet away from them. "Hey Lord Hater, why don't you pick on someone your own size"? I said with my fists clenched at my sides however, I said it with a mix of an angrily and a teasingly tone for when I called his name.

Everyone stopped in the classic comical pause and turned so they could see me, after hearing me say that and then, they gasped out of shock, surprise, fear, and even confusion. "Um Sir is that a relative of yours"? Commander Peepers asked Lord Hater, while I stood there waving to them innocently, for effect. "No however, she DOES look like some new villainess competition. GET HER"! Lord Hater ordered. Then Lord Hater tried to use his green lighting powers to hurt me, unfortunately for him however, I teleported right in front of him, and before he could react, I punched Lord Hater in the face first. To in which that was knocking him down, and making him land on his back.

"Actually no, I'm not a new villain, heck I'm not even from this world for that matter however, I will stop you only for one reason, just so I can get back to my own business for being here". I corrected Lord Hater on who I am. Then I turned into my Pumpkin Princess Form. "And for your information, my name is Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington of Halloween and Daughter of the master of fright himself: Pumpkin King Jack Skellington!" I said in a threatening and serious way as to unnerve him, as I used my pumpkin fire to create a fireball in my hand.

Then I looked over to Sylvia, but of course, without giving Lord Hater an opportunity to get his chance to pounce on and/or attack me while I was at a risk to being caught off guard. "Come on Sylvia, let's take Lord Hater and these watchdogs DOWN"! I told Sylvia, as I got into my energetic, bubbly, fun, and battle modes. Then she smiled back at me, and then we nodded to each other at the same time! The next thing I knew me and Sylvia were fighting our opponents, I was throwing my fireballs at Lord Hater repeatedly all the while, Sylvia was beating up more watchdogs. "Oh yeah, now we're talking! NOW THAT'S MUSIC to my ears! I might not know you however, and somehow, you certainly know all of us. And I like you, your style, and the way you think"! Sylvia said after we started fighting reassuring me that me and her we're cool.

It took me ten minutes, but I finally took Lord Hater down by, knocking him out really hard, so he couldn't recover as quickly, and so I could finish what I came here to do in the first place, and to also do that thing, without him delaying me. Then I went over to help Sylvia finish taking care of the

watchdogs. But unfortunately however, Commander Peepers knocked me down, causing me to fall on my back, to which Commander Peepers placed his foot, onto and on top of my rib cage, as a way to stop and keep me from getting to where Sylvia was. "Oh I don't think so, Princess! Now tell me what that business you were talking about was NOW"! Commander Peepers demanded. I did the skeleton's version of rolling my eye sockets and sighed.

"Alright however, before I do, do you think can, oh I don't know, GET YOU STUPID FOOT OFF OF ME, and allow me to stand back up"! Then Commander Peepers took

his foot off my rib cage. "Oh uh hah sorry about that heh, heh". Commander Peepers said sheepishly in his apologetic reply. "Why thank you now, first of all Lord Dominator died of starvation. Second, she became not only undead, but also as the new official resident of Halloween Town. Third she's looking for her

ship in my dimension by manipulating my Father into helping her! And as for why I'm here, I am here to ask Sylvia for her help with a plan I came up with to stop them with. So, GET OUT OF MY WAY OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU"! I exclaimed in frustration and impatience. "O-Oh n-no, n-no, you don't need to do that heh!

Huh, so Lord Dominator is undead now, AHH, how is that even possible"? Commander Peepers asked as he stepped out of the way.

"By all that is Halloween! Commander Peepers you just gave me a brilliant idea for a backup plan! So I need you to do me a favor, when Lord Hater wakes up,

can you please see if you can convince him to join forces with me, to stop Lord Dominator, well I mean if worst comes to worst

anyway"? I asked kindly. "Sure thing, but how will we know when you'll need us"? Commander Peepers asked. "Well if I can do, I will first, do the communication bubble spell with a try since I'm still learning that spell, and then I'll teleport you to where you're needed". I explained to Commander Peepers in my reply.

Then me and Commander Peepers, split off to go to our assigned positions. "Hey Sylvia, I'm here to help. Oh and guess what, I just knocked out Lord Hater

and it felt good"! I said as I started knocking out watchdogs. But I could see that she was getting tired and overwhelmed. So I used my time freeze spell, which allows me to freeze time for whoever I want it to take affect onto, so now only the watchdogs, that were overwhelming Sylvia, were affected by the spell. Also, the end result that their frozen positions were in once the spell froze them, made it look like I pushed the pause button on a video.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

"Wow, huh, huh, huh, thanks Judy". I said as I was catching my breath. "No problem so, I came here to ask for your help with very important plan, that will

take action tonight". Judy asked me. At first, I was suspicious of this living skeleton, whom was also, some sort of Pumpkin Princess, whatever that means however, then I also remembered that she helped us and just now saved me, and I knew I owe for that her. "Sure Judy, but um what is it that you need me to do or at least need my help with doing exactly"? I asked nervously, but also cold-dead seriously. "I need you to warn Sandy Claws about my Dad and Lord Dominator's break-in plan for, coming to take back Lord Dominator's ship so she can use it again and-". Before Judy could finish, Wander was running to us and screaming at the top of his lungs over to us.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Hey Sylvia, what happened and is that what 'Ah think it is, another animated skeleton and is on the same planet at the same time as Lord Hater too, but um

also, who is she"? Wander asked energetically as he made his way over to us. So we waited till he was right in front of us. "Hello there Wander, I'm Pumpkin

Princess Judy Skellington but, my friends call me Judy". I replied happily this time. "Howdy there Judy welcome to the galaxy, it's an honor to meet you!

Wow wait, hang on a second there, how did you know my name"? Wander asked filled with joy and shock. "Heh, Why thank you Wander, the honor is all mine, as for how I know your names however, I'll explain later Because, I need to get home before my Dad does". I said and then I snapped my fingers and teleported home.

Now this is where the flashback ends.

"Why is that Judy"? Dad asked me suspiciously. And now, I obviously couldn't tell Dad that, so I came up with the perfect cover up plan. "Well Dad it's for just in case. You'll just have to trust me for now okay"? I said, so that our plan wouldn't be exposed and ruined and THAT wasn't an option! "Okay if it makes you happy, then I'll keep this a secret and locked nice and tight". Dad said with a smile. Then we walked back down stairs, and without me nor Mom

showing it in our faces, we were anticipating for the time to come when our plan to take action.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22:Oogie's Plan

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Meanwhile with Oogie at the same moment, Oogie finally had come up with a plan for his revenge on The Skellington Family, and for also taking over the Holiday Worlds. "Aha yes, this plan is too perfect to pass up the opportunity to do"! Oogie said to himself just as The Trio came in looking confused. "What plan is too perfect Mr. Oogie Sir"? The Trio asked in unison.

We're Now In Oogie Boggie's P.O.V.

'Ah turned around when 'Ah heard my henchmen ask me that. "My Plan to get my revenge on The Skellington Family of course, so Ah'll be king, because that would be over throwing them, and to take over the other Holiday Worlds, heck even terrorizing the Mortal World as well! However 'Ah haven't planned out the worlds' take over because, it'll have to wait until after the Skellington Family is gone for good and there's an extra bonus with who the current members of the family are, three people 'Ah had a history with, Jack for defeating me multiple times, Sally for interfering with my plans, and this Daughter for just existing! Well anyway, 'Ah'll wait until Jack and Lord Dominator are out of the house, oh and that will be the very next time they are out of it specifically. First, Ah'll nab that doll face Sally and that should force this descendant to do just about anything to save their Mommy"! 'Ah explained to them gleefully, 'Ah honestly forgot the description of the descendant that my henchmen gave me. "So what do you think?" 'Ah asked them just for the heck of it to see if they have evil minds as evil as mine about this sort of thing.

"That's a great plan for if you don't try to take Sally and use her for ransom on them. Um well they would destroy you it'd be sheer luck if they just either, beat you, or stop you". Barrel explained to me carefully and shakily. 'Ah could tell he feared that, when he said that, for it could have easily came out sounding like an insult, because 'Ah could see he wasn't trying nor intending to and was worried that it sounded exactly and that 'Ah would hurt him out of my anger and rage at that comment. Luckily for Lock, Shock, and especially for Barrel, that it takes a lot more than that, to insult me so rudely that would cause me to get into a fit of rage.

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

We were all nervous, for we could see and tell that Barrel didn't intend to insult Oogie. "What do ya'll mean, EXPLAIN this to me Shock"? Oogie demanded of me, and I could tell he was full of confusion. "Well it takes after its Father like a prodigy and take its training extremely seriously". I explained in a warning tone as to prepare himself for anything at that point in his execution of his plan.

We're Now Back In Oogie Boggie's P.O.V.

"Humm, Ya do have a point. Thanks for the mental preparation Shock. Well 'Ah have a job for all of ya'll, just in case something like that happens". 'Ah told them seriously. "What would that be Sir"? Barrel asked as he was obviously trembling. "Well, ya'll still have your walking bathtub right"? 'Ah asked them, for in turn they nodded for yes.

"Well bring your slingshot Barrel, Lock bring your toilet plunger, and Shock bring your spells and broom. I want to ya'll to all attack this brat all at once and with everything ya'll got if they try anything"! 'Ah commanded of them. "Yes Sir, Mr. Oogie Sir"! They replied in unison as they saluted to me in sync as well. "Good, but for now, Lock you can keep an eye and spy on Skellington Manor for me"? 'Ah instructed Lock. Lock then saluted to me again and ran off towards Skellington Manor as the rest of us laughed evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23:Christmas Town Plan Part 1

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

Me and Jack checked to make sure that Judy and Sally were asleep and they were. "They're out like a light Jack". I told Jack. Then we left the manor. "Ah here we are the Christmas Door". Jack said as he opened the door. "Ladies first". Jack said, so I got a running start and Jumped through the doorway of the tree.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I Jumped in next, while having my bony fingers crossed. Hoping that, however this ends, please let it end well. "Jack Skellington and Lord Dominator sticks

the landing, Again"! I said like a dramatic sports report, which are the ones who provide pointlessly exciting commentary during the Olympics or any other sports game and/or event, as I walked over to her. "Oh did we really, and again too? Huh, well then that was an awesomely timed coincidence"! Lord Dominator said in pleasant surprise. Then we both laughed before, when we were turning back into our stealthy-like mode. Then we snuck our way to that bush I saw last time we were here, which was in front of Sandy Claws' house, to be exact! And thankfully, it wasn't in the way that we would be spotted immediately.

Meanwhile Back At Skellington Manor, In Judy's Room…

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I was in bed and after waiting for a good solid 20 minutes, I finally and carefully opened only one of my eye sockets. I was checking to see if the coast was officially clear, then once I was absolutely certain that it was, I then took out my phone and dialed Zack's number. "Hi Judy, but um well, why are you calling me at this hour"? Zack asked me as soon as he answered his phone. "I'm so sorry about this Zack, but can you do me a favor"? I asked Zack apologetically. "Of course, so what do you need me to do"? Zack asked me in reply supportively.

"Well, can you just keep an eye socket out for my Dad and/or Lord Dominator, and alert me if they're making their way to Skellington Manor. Probably say before they reach Town Square"? I asked Zack as I literally crossed my bony fingers in anticipation. "Sure however, is there anything else I should know"? Zack replied and asked me.

And that reminded me about something I forgot to say earlier. "Oh yeah and keep this between you and me, just until I say otherwise? I just want to take and do any action from here and out carefully and as safely as I can". I added also asked practically pleading for him to do that for me. "You bet Judy, well I love you. Hey Judy, do you think we could hang out on Spiral Hill sometime tomorrow uh, but of course you know, I mean depending on if, although I'm leaning more towards when you're free that is"? Zack asked me hopefully.

"Oh thank you, and of course we can and I'll let you know the perfect time the minute I know for sure when that is exactly, heck, you can even think of it as my way of and to repay you for this. And so, I'LL be the one who calls YOU back, instead of the other way around for just in case your timing to

and at calling me would be unintentionally at the wrong and/or a bad time for a phone call, also I'll call you when you can leave your post as well as for when it is over okay, well anyways, I have to go now, so goodbye Zack, I love you". I said ready to hang up. "Bye Judy, I love you too". Zack said in reply and then we both hung up.

First I snapped my fingers to cast the teleportation spell on Sylvia and Wander, for as to teleport them to Christmas Town and second, I snapped my fingers again to create a communication bubble spell. And thankfully as well as luckily, it worked perfectly, and then Sylvia and Wander appeared in it. "Hey guys, well as you can see, it's obviously time, so did you just now appear in Christmas Town"? I asked in case I needed to teleport them again, so they would be in the right place this time. "Yep, and it sure is beautiful here"! Wander replied, but as quietly as he could, also with how quietly Wander's vocal level was, I was extremely pleased and impressed. "Great, so do you see at least either just my Dad or Lord Dominator yet"? I asked them.

"No, so and that is a good thing, right Judy"? Sylvia replied confidently however, asking for reassurance, nervously. "Oh, no, no, no, don't worry, it's a good thing, I reassure you, anyway all you have to do is go to Sandy Claws' house and warn him, and his Wife Mrs. Claws as well, about their break-in plan. It should be near the left side of the Christmas Town Sign got it"? I asked them not wanting them to get lost, which would lead to the plan failing, and oh gosh, that would be a disaster, and we can't afford it let alone the plan going all wrong in the first place! "Yes we see the silhouette of his hat in the window of the house that you're directing us to"! Sylvia replied happily. "Great, well I'll keep the camera bubble up, just in case I need to send the

backup there". I said to them and they nodded in agreement. Then I made a camera bubble, and then I watched them run to the CORRECT house!

Then I decided to call Commander Peepers to see if Lord Hater, and the other watchdogs have agreed to help me. "Hi there again Commander Peepers, so were you, able to convince Lord Hater and the other watchdogs to agree to help us"? I asked Commander Peepers and my smile then faded into a frown full of worry on my skull, when I saw the nervous expression on his eyeball head. "Um well uh, the watchdogs did however, I'm afraid to inform you that, Lord Hater isn't sure yet". Commander Peepers said sadly, then I gasped in realization when I understood exactly what that meant, well when it came to his response to the news that Lord Dominator had died, for I remembered that Lord Hater once had feelings for her, so he might have been left devastated after hearing such surprising and sadly however, also shocking, news! "Oh yeah….. well uh, how is he, um…. doing on the fact that Lord Dominator is well you know"? I asked him

in concern.

"He's not doing very well, and I mean like, at all. In fact, he's not sure if he should be upset about the one he once had a crush on died and that she's undead, or feel over joyed that his greatest rival in villainy is gone"! Commander Peepers replied as he was full of worry and uncertainty. "Humm, Let me talk to him, and I'll see what I can do". I requested. For I felt sympathy for Lord Hater.

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 24:Warning Sandy

We're still in Judy's P.O.V.

There was an awkward silence for five minutes, but then Commander Peepers sighed. "Alright wait for just a minute". Commander Peepers said at last. "Of

course Commander"! I said playfully and then I winked at him. Then Commander Peepers ran quickly to Lord Hater's sleeping quarters. Then five minutes later, he returned with a very depressed Lord Hater.

"So did Commander Peepers tell you it was me asking to speak with you Lord Hater"? I asked cautiously. "He did, so what do you want"? Lord Hater asked me nervously from either he was still shaken up after our first meeting, or he was depressed. "Well I'm so sorry about Lord Dominator's death, but she's here in Halloween Town. Well at least in my dimension, and Lord Dominator is now undead as well as the new citizen to Halloween Town, and now she's trying to get her ship back from Sandy Claws, in Christmas Town! And I've had two horrifying (not in the good way), visions/dreams about this". I said to start off.

"You see it's genetic talent from my Mom. Anyway, I saw her or at least the first time her silhouette, and Halloween Town set a flame and in the second dream, I was tied to a chair and then I saw that it was HER! This next part I'm about to tell you, well I never told anyone before, until now and that is, that I also saw the citizens, my loved ones, and friends me and my family met a couple months ago, in danger! So please help us if Lord Dominator is too

powerful for me and/or even my Dad"? I asked pleadingly for his help with fearful tears in my eye sockets just thinking about it for I feared that it could become a reality.

"Yes, I will because I can see you're an amazing girl, and I don't want to see you and your loved ones getting hurt like that"! Lord Hater replied with a caring expression on his skull and that made me feel more confident than ever before! "Oh, thank you, Lord Hater! The next time I call you, and just like how I am doing so right now, is when they need some backup". I told him, to which in turn, Lord Hater nodded seriously and finally, I hung up.

Meanwhile with Sylvia and Wander

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

After Judy hung up, me and Wander then nodded to each other and ran to Sandy Claws' front door with Wander on my back. "Allow me to ring it Sylvia"! Wander

said as he got off the saddle on my back and walked up to the door. "Wait before you do, let me remind you that this is as serious as Dr. Screwball Jones". I said urgently. "Of course 'ah remembered that Sylvia, but we have to hurry"! Wander replied and then he rang the doorbell, which sounded like a very happy jingle!

Then an old man answered the door with a pleasantly surprised look on his face. "Ah Wander and Sylvia, what are you doing here? Oh, but please come inside first". Sandy Claws said and then stepped aside to allow us to enter the beautiful home. Then Sandy Claws took us to a cozy living room, and then gestured for us to take a seat on the couch opposite side of the room of the one Sandy Claws was sitting on.

We're Now In Wander's P.O.V.

"We came to warn you that Jack and Lord Dominator are coming to take Lord Dominator's ship back tonight"! Sylvia explained to Sandy urgently. "WHAT, well

thank you, but how do you know, or at least where did you get this information from"? Sandy Claws asked us in confusion. "Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington

alerted us and asked us to help stop them from succeeding in this mission of theirs". Sylvia said. "Ah Judy, such a wonderful honorary GrandDaughter of mine and such a smart clever, and beautiful girl! Well do you know how they plan to do it"? Sandy Claws said dreamily and seriously.

"No I'm afraid not". Sylvia said sadly in reply. Then all of a sudden Judy's face appeared in a bubble. "I do since I've been spying on them, Jack is the distraction, while Lord Dominator sneaks in, puts the ship on stealth mode, and flies away with it"! Judy told us. "Why thank ya' kindly for this ma'am". I said to Judy as 'Ah took off my hat and bowed full of gratitude before Judy "hung up".

Then me and Sylvia turned back to face Sandy Claws again. "Well now I got a great and effective plan Mr. Claws"! Sylvia exclaimed. "Oh and what would that

be"? Sandy Claws asked Sylvia. However, it didn't feel right to me. "Well I'll fight and stop Lord Dominator from getting to her ship, while Wander talks to Jack into coming back to his sense and listen to reason, or at the least, distract Jack with his persistent friendship talk". Sylvia explained.

However no matter how 'Ah felt about this, 'Ah knew that 'Ah had to agree with her for the innocent people's sake. "Ah'm totally on board with this"! 'Ah announced to second the notion of this plan. "So do I, just don't take it farther than it needs to"! Sandy Claws said happily.

"Don't worry Mr. Claws, we promise not to allow that to happen". Sylvia said seriously and reassuringly. Then we both saluted. However, we stopped in our tracks, when we saw the to "invaders" hiding behind a bush that was outside the window! So we asked Sandy to tell us about everything he knows about Jack to save us some time. Sylvia volunteered to keep an eye on that bush while Sandy explained everything to us.

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25:Oogie's plan Takes Action

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I felt so confident that they could pull this off, so I decided to quickly check Spiral Hill. However, I couldn't actually see the hill very well with the camera bubble except I could see Lock running to the tree house, but I knew something was up, so I changed it too show me what Lock and his friends were up to. "Okay Mr. Oogie they've left the building"! I heard Lock say after catching his breath of course. "Excellent, now let's go get that stupid, doll face, and pathetic excuse of a ragdoll"! I heard Oogie say, and I couldn't believe it, he was truly back and not just a long-lost uncle in disguise! No this time Oogie Boggie was really back and now he was after my Mother!

Well I refuse to let that happen! So I teleported out of the house, already in my signature dress of course, to the top of Spiral Hill. With my Soul Robber at the ready, Christmas pin, my new Ephedian magical gem and powers that Izera gave me after the party right before she and the other Ephedian Princesses left, and my fiery determination. "Oh this is so unreal, but I'm ready for anything he could possibly throw at me"! I told myself as I saw The Trio in their walking bathtub climbing up the hill! "Huh what are you doing here Princess Judy"? Shock demanded in shock, pun not intended. "Oho ho don't you even dare to try the innocent card with me, because I know everything you're about to try to do"! I said trying not to laugh.

We're Now In Oogie Boggie's P.O.V.

"So SHOW YOURSELF Oogie, or do I have to make you"? I heard a powerful female voice demand. So I cockily walked up to the top of the hill to see a female

skeleton teenager, who had an infuriated look on her skull! "Well, well, well, what do we have here a skeleton teen, ooh I'm really scared HA, HA, HA"! I exclaimed laughably. "You should be, do you have any idea of who you're talking to"? She said coldly. Then I saw Shock looking at me with a cold dead serious face.

"This is Jack's Daughter so, you might want to knock that off"! Shock mouthed to me. "Wait are saying that you're Jack's Daughter? HA how pathetic"! I asked in disbelief that this was Jack's hire to the throne. "Oh you think I'm weak huh? Well think again"! This girl exclaimed in confidence and anger. "AND HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THAT EARLIER"! She exclaimed as she formed a very large fireball in both hands and was in a

similar form to Jack's Pumpkin King form!

We're Now In Shock's P.O.V.

While the two were distracted to keep Judy from noticing us, me, Lock, and Barrel hurried over to Skellington Manor. Then I used my version of Jack and Judy's teleportation spell to take us into Jack and Sally's bedroom. "Huh where is she"? I said saying my thoughts out loud in a whisper, when I didn't see her or Sally's soul robber there! Then we heard the toilet flush signaling that Sally was coming back from the restroom! "Hurry and hide"! I ordered them in a whisper and in impatience.

However, it was too late for hiding, so we quickly put our kidnapping bag over Sally! "Wow that was easy! Now help me put her in the tub you fools"! I demanded of them! Then working together, we put Sally in our tub and then, I used my teleportation spell again to take us back to the base of Spiral Hill. we then carefully made our way up the hill so that Judy wouldn't notice us or see that we kidnapped someone. "Okay um now what"? Barrel asked me nervously.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"Ahh"! Oogie screamed from the pain from one of my fireballs. "Still think I'm weak NOW OOGIE"? I asked Oogie as I walked closer to him while he was recovering. "No I'm sorry about what I said about your Mommy"! Oogie said with fear on his face. Then I saw The Trio in their tub behind him, and Lock Shock and Barrel came with someone in their kidnap bag in the bathtub!

"Um excuse me, but did you three KIDNAP ONE OF MY CITIZENS"? I demanded of them, for I was furious to see this. "Oh Boss, look who we've got in the bag"! The Trio said in unison ignoring me. And then they revealed the who it was! I couldn't believe who it was. "MOMMY"! I screamed in pain.

I couldn't believe they'd dare go so far as to kidnap my MOTHER! "LET HER GO"! I demanded, but they just ignored me. They took my Mom out of the bag, Oogie

grabbed Mom by her wrists to keep Mom from escaping, and he somehow, but out of nowhere, pulled out a sword. "Wait STOP WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"? I

exclaimed in a warning, but also in a panicking tone. However, Oogie ignored me and he took the sword and put it against Mom's neck!

"HA, HA, come with the me peacefully or else your pathetic dollface of a Mother and a ragdoll dies"! Oogie exclaimed coldly as he tightened his grip on Mom's wrists! "AAHH"! Mom cried out in pain because of how tightly Oogie had his grip on Mom's wrists! "MOMMY NO! Please stop this Oogie or you'll be very sorry you messed with someone I care about and it will destroy you"! I warned Oogie, as I was remembering a spell Dad put on Mom right before we headed to Equestria to save Coraline and Jun all those months ago. "Ooh I'm really scared"! Oogie said sarcastically.

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chapter 26:Splitting Up

We're Now Wander's P.O.V.

Now Sandy Claws had just finished his tale of all the information he had of this Jack Skellington guy. Sylvia then turned to me full of concern. "Oh man what was I thinking Wander this Jack Skellington is far too dangerous for you! I say we switch positions"! Sylvia said frantically. "Wow calm down Sandy Claws here said that he's truly a nice guy that's just ignorant sometimes, and besides Ah've been wanting to meet this Jack Skellington guy, so don't worry Ah'll be fine"! 'Ah said in excitement and to reassure Sylvia.

"And he'd make a super cool new friend to have"! I added slyly. "Are you crazy?! He'll destroy you Wander! I mean from what Sandy Claws here said about his abilities and weapons, you won't stand a chance, that is if, he decides to attack"! Sylvia said in disagreement. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that buddy, but I don't want to lose you, or at least I don't want you getting hurt". Sylvia added fearfully.

Then 'Ah hugged Sylvia lovingly. "It's okay Syl, but Ah'll be just fine and 'Ah better hurry anyway see you after we stop them Syl"! Ah said as 'Ah got up and off the couch. "Oh right just be careful Wander"? Sylvia asked of me before 'Ah could start to leave. "'Ah will, if you promise me that you will too". 'Ah said in reply. "Okay I promise to be careful too". Sylvia said, right before quickly hugging me one more time. Then 'Ah ran as fast as 'Ah could to where Sandy Claws told me he was keeping Lord Dominator's ship back.

Meanwhile with Jack and Lord Dominator who were behind the bush

We're now in Jack's P.O.V.

Me and Lord Dominator were talking as she told me about the new development that would cause a change in our plan. So she gave me all the knowledge of her ship so I could fly it away once I was inside it. "So do you understand the plan Jack"? Lord Dominator asked me. "Yes you'll distract Sylvia from going after me, so she can't try to stop me from getting your ship out of here and fulfilling my part of this mission". I said in reply.

"Oh speaking of which, while you are there don't allow Wander's diversion to work on you and also keeping you from getting the ship. Oh and don't worry getting pass Wander, cause Wander isn't that hard really. Heck it'll be a piece of cake even". Lord Dominator said warningly and reassuringly. "Huh really"? I asked in surprise. "Yeah, but the real problem is being able to ignore and resist the annoyance of Wander's persistence and diversion skills". Lord

Dominator added. "Okay thanks for the heads up and good luck". I said happily and then we nodded to each other. Then we split up to go where we agreed to go to.

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Chapter 27:Wonder Meets Jack Skellington

We're Now In Narrator's P.O.V.

Wander has just arrived at Santa's workshop where Lord Dominator's ship was being held. "Wow this workshop is impressive! Okay Wander, no time for that right now, 'Ah need to focus after all you're doing a favor for your new friend"! Wander commented, but then stopped himself to remind him to focus. Then Jack arrived and Jack gasped when he saw Wander standing in his way!

"AAH, wow 'Ah mean hi and now 'Ah see why they call you "The Master Of Fright", and wow you really are an undead skeleton"! Wander said in response to seeing Jack Skellington, not only in person, but also for the first time. "So you must be this Wander that Lord Dominator told me all about, right"? Jack asked as he looked around for the ship. Jack planned that he would humor Wander to distract the alien from seeing that Jack was looking for the ship at the same time.

"You're correct my good gentleman, and Sandy Claws told me everything there is to know about you". Wander replied joyfully and excitedly. "Oh he did, did he"? Jack asked trying to sound intrigued. "He sure did, like how you tried to do his job after you discovered this place and the holiday itself". Wander said in reply and very slyly. This fact made Jack start to sweat nervously. "He did"? Jack gulped and asked very nervously and causing him to stop in his tracks, so he could explain or hear Wander's response to that. "Yeah, but don't worry I was also told that you had good intentions, and that, thanks to you realizing your mistake, that you saved Christmas by getting Sandy free from your mortal enemy. So, that Sandy could replace all your scary toys with the real ones they were supposed to get in the first place to the good children all over the world"! Wander said to reassure Jack that he knew that Jack was innocent.

"Really he said that Christmas was saved thanks to me realizing my mistake basically"? Jack asked feeling very touched from this new fact. "That's exactly what he said Jack, but not only that, he told me that you two are very close friends Ah'm 'Ah right"? Wander said in reply and asked Jack to find if that was true. For a brilliant plan was forming in his mind. "Why yes, we are, but until now, I had no idea that he truly forgiven me for that in this way". Jack

said happily, but able to continue the search for Lord Dominator's ship.

"Well Ah'm honored that 'Ah was the one that 'Ah was the one able to pass that message onto you. Hey 'Ah have a better and brilliant idea, why don't we just

negotiate with Sandy about getting Lord Dominator her ship back"? Wander suggested, for his plan was ready to execute now. "Cause even though Sandy

technically stole it first, stealing it back still isn't the best way to the solution. And we both know it won't do you any favors either including your positive reputation". wander said to make Jack see this to reason in a rational view. Even though Jack was still trying to locate the ship, but he was also

in deep thought to think about considering Wander's offer, both at the same time.

"So, what do you say Jack"? Wander asked five minutes later, after Jack went into his deep thought. Wander now had his hand stretched out. For now Wander was waiting eagerly for Jack to shake his hand in agreement. "Well Jack shall we go talk to Sandy Claws"? Wander asked Jack for his answer again. Jack then took a deep breath as he knew his final decision. "Very well let's see what we can do to negotiate". Jack said as he shook Wander's hand in agreement. "Great Ah'm sure there's something we can do". Wander said kindly. Then they began their treck to Santa Claus' house.

Meanwhile, Lord Dominator knocked on the door. "Oh that's her! Please Mr. and Mrs. Claws go find somewhere to hide, I have a hunch that this isn't gonna be pretty"! Sylvia begged urgently. And with that Mr. and Mrs. Clause went down to the basement.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

Once the Claws' were safely away from this, I walked over to the door. I was about to open it, but I realized I didn't know what I was going to say once I did. So before I opened the door, I figured that out and took a deep breath. I finally answered the door. "Sup Lord Dominator, I just recently found out that you're undead thanks to starvation all because you gave up the chance to not be alone anymore"? I said the moment I saw Lord Dominator in the door frame. "Yeah, but who said I lost my chance on that"? Lord Dominator said eerily calm.

"Oh, yeah that's right, Judy told me about how you're staying with her and her family for the time being". I said in remembrance, but then I remembered why we were here. "That's right, and at least they express friendship decently, unlike Wander". Lord Dominator said boastfully. "Yeah, well enough chatter! You're never getting your ship back, not if I have anything to say about it"! I said as I put my fist into the palm of my other hand deviously.

"Oh please like you could ever beat me! Besides once Jack sees you trying to harm me, he'll think that you're the true monster"! Lord Dominator said slyly to make a point just, so she had a reason to avoid a fight with me! And though I'll admit it, she did so brilliantly. However, I wouldn't let her get away that easily, so I charged at her, and knocked Lord Dominator off her feet!

"Oh you've done it now"! Lord Dominator said for she was obviously enraged by the sudden and unexpected assault. "Well I won't fall for your smart and logical mind tricks". I said gleefully as I always am when anticipating a fun fight. Only now this is was one with a satisfying and worthy opponent. "Oh I've waited a long time for this"! I said deviously, and got back into my fighting stance.

Now we're In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Oh really, well then you better hope it was worth the wait"! Lord Dominator warned Sylvia as she got into her fighting stance as well. Sylvia got the first punch by hitting Lord Dominator in the stomach. "Oh I can tell it was HA, HA"! Sylvia exclaimed like the true tomboy she is. However, Lord Dominator punched Sylvia in the face! Sylvia got knocked off her feet by this, and Lord Dominator got a little too-close-for-comfort to Sylvia's face.

"Now listen up Zbornak, stay out of mine and Jack's way! I won't allow you to ruin a fresh start that this undead state has given me AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR"! Lord Dominator screamed with hot tears falling from her anger filled eyes! "Yes. So wait, wow you really want to use a fresh start don't you"! Sylvia said with her thoughts out loud in realization. However, the issue at hand was more important cause Lord Dominator had now just put her foot down on Sylvia's stomach to keep Sylvia from escaping!

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Chapter 28:Back at Spiral Hill

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

The spell that was cast on my mother was the magical powers that me and Dad had and gained, Mom now has too. I then winked at Mom to signal her to use one of her new powers to get out of Oogie's grasp also, I did it without Oogie noticing. Then Mom used her new Pumpkin Fire power to scorch Oogie's hands!

"AAAHH"! Oogie cried out as his reflex made him release my Mother and sword disappeared! Mom then ran over to me before Oogie could stop her. Then I quickly

hugged her in relief and joy.

"Well done Mom I'm so glad you're safe, now get behind me Mom". I said as I hugged her, and protectively pushed Mom gently behind me with my right arm.

"Oogie won't get away with this Mom, I promise". I added reassuringly as I turned to the halfway version of my Pumpkin Princess form. "Oogie HOW DARE YOU

THREATEN MY MOTHER"! I exclaimed as I threw more fireballs at Oogie, which scared him and The Trio off and they all ran all the way back home. I laughed victoriously and then I teleported us back to our living room!

Then I ran back over to Mom and hugged her more tightly and longer this time. "Oh Mom are you alright"? I asked Mom after were finished our hug. "Yes sweetie I'm fine". Mom said in reply. "Well we better get home before they can get another chance to do that again!" I said seriously and teleported us to our dining room. Then I gestured for my Mother to Join me by sitting on the living room couch.

"Well let's check to see how Sylvia and Wander are doing with their mission". I suggested as I snapped my fingers to create a camera bubble. I made it show us what Wander was up to. We saw that Wander was in Sandy Claws' workshop with Dad! And the weirdest part of it was that they were just talking.

"Huh why are they just talking? And Wander what are you doing, what's your plan"? I asked as if Wander was able to hear me. Then I enhanced the volume of their voices, so we could hear their conversation better. "It sounds like they're just talking about your Father's past from Sandy Claws' point of view"! Mom said in reply to those questions that I asked earlier, and she was as confused as I was. Then we turned our attention back to what Dad and Wander

talking about in the camera bubble.

"Now Wander is talking about an offer to a negotiation with Sandy Claws about Lord Dominator's Ship"? I pointed out in horror and disbelief, because this was the total opposite of what I sent him there to do. I was panicking from this. "Okay let's see how Sylvia is doing before we do anything drastic okay sweetie"? Mom suggested as she tried to calm me down. I nodded as I was calming down, and changing the image in the camera bubble. Now its image switched from Wander and Dad, to Sylvia and Lord Dominator.

We saw them speaking tensefully. Sylvia warned Lord Dominator, however Lord Dominator refused to back down. A little later, what Lord Dominator said caught me and Mom completely off guard. "Oh wow I knew Lord Dominator was smart, but this is a whole new level of intelligence"! I said in surprise and bewilderment. "Yeah, and she is right about your Father's interpretation of what's going on based on what he walks into, to see"! Mom said in grave and grim

agreement.

Then we saw Lord Dominator knock Sylvia off her feet! "Oh NO we have to send in that backup NOW"! I exclaimed urgently. To which in turn Mom nodded in cold dead serious agreement. So then I used my magic to create and cast a communication bubble spell to Lord Hater first. However, he didn't pick up! So I tried to contact Commander Peepers next.

And Commander Peepers picked up and I saw his eyeball head looking back at me! "Commander Peepers at your service Princess Judy Ma'am"! Commander Peepers said as he was saluting to me at the very first moment, that he saw it was me. "At ease Commander, look we need your backup like NOW"! I said seriously. "What seems to be to the problem Judy"? Commander Peepers asked me full of concern and worry.

"Sylvia was battling, well at least fighting, Lord Dominator however, Sylvia seems to be on the losing side of the fight"! I explained in reply. Then I made the image of me that Commander Peepers was looking at change to what was happening in the fight new with Lord Dominator and Sylvia. "See what I mean Commander"? I asked as I changed it back, so that he was seeing me again. "Oh yeah, just let me alert at least Lord Hater alright"? Commander Peepers asked.

"Yes of course Commander, but please hurry or we might be too late"! I replied and informed Commander Peepers urgently. "Of course, I'll be right back". Commander Peepers said in reply. Then I saw him running down the hallway behind him, at the speed of light!

We're Now In Commander Peepers' P.O.V.

I ran down the hallway behind me, which led to Lord Hater's sleeping quarters, to wake Lord Hater up and alert him about the urgent call and news. When I got inside of Lord Hater's bedroom, I quickly, but also quietly, walked over to Lord Hater's bedside. Then I hastily shook him as to try and wake Lord Hater up. "Lord Hater wake up"! I screamed over and over again as I shook Lord Hater. "Huh Commander Peepers, what is it now"? Lord Hater asked as he finally woke up.

"I'm so sorry I had to wake you up, but Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington called for she's ready at needing our backup, so help me alert the other watchdogs please, and so we can hurry to get there and help her friends"? I informed him as well as asked him for help. "WHAT of course I'll help you, now WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR"? Lord Hater exclaimed as he got out of bed in a second. Then we ran all over the ship, as we alerted the other watchdogs about Judy's message.

20 minutes later, we had gathered all the watchdogs into the meeting room. Then I turned to the bubble that had Judy's skull inside it. "Alright Judy, we're ready to be teleported to Christmas Town"! I informed Judy. "Great well, here you go"! Judy said right before she snapped her fingers. So then, one minute we were on Lord Hater's ship in the meeting room, then the next we were in a beautiful, colorful and snow-covered town!

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Chapter 29:Back in Christmas Town

We're Now In Commander Peepers' P.O.V.

"Wow impressive Judy, so where are we going exactly"? Lord Hater asked when the communication bubble reappeared. "See those houses off to left side of the Christmas Town sign"? Judy asked us as she pointed to that direction. We looked and saw them. "Yeah we see them alright"? I replied.

"Perfect now it's the last house on the left". Judy said to further explain our destination. "Okay got it thanks"! I said as I was feeling motivated. Thenwe ran towards the house ready to defend...ugh Sylvia again.

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

As I struggled to get back on my feet, let alone fight back, we heard the door swing open very loudly! Then I saw it was Commander Peepers, who just kicked the door open. "Commander Peepers what are you doing here"? I exclaimed in shock. "To help you stop the Badder bad guy...again"! Commander Peepers said in reply. Then Lord Hater charged in and pushed Lord Dominator off of me, saving my life from her AGAIN!

"Man, talk about getting a case of Deja vu"! I'd said my thoughts out loud. I got back on my feet, as I looked over at where Lord Dominator and Lord Hater were at. Lord Dominator looked back up. "What the grob was that...huh Lord Hater"? Lord Dominator asked in shock and anger. "Hey Lord Dominator did you miss me babe"? Lord Hater asked slyly.

"Nope, in fact, I'm happy you showed up, cause now I can make you pay for making a fool out of me"! Lord Dominator exclaimed in evil glee. As she then turned her arms into their lava form. "WAIT, listen if it weren't for that, you would've never ended up with such a literal version of a fresh start"! Lord Hater shot back to make his point. "HA, that may be true, but still it was a humiliating send off and death"! Lord Dominator said coldly. Then Lord Dominator grabbed Lord Hater with one of her lava formed hands. "So, that won't earn you forgiveness from me, so just shut up"! Lord Dominator said to add onto that. Then Lord Dominator punched Lord Hater in his jaw bone!

I would've done something however, Lord Hater was in a position that gave Lord Dominator too much of a powerful advantage! Then Commander Peepers shot his ray gun at Lord Dominator's arm, which was the one that held Lord Hater in its grasp. "Ah, Ow that really hurts"! Lord Dominator cried out as she released

Lord Hater to hold her arm in reaction to the pain. Then Lord Hater ran to get out of Lord Dominator's reach.

We're Now In Lord Dominator's P.O.V.

"No! that wasn't fair you stupid eyeball headed freak"! I screamed in anger however, luckily then I heard the door open again! "Lord Dominator, look we can, huh? what in the nightmare is going on in here"? Jack exclaimed as I saw him come into view in the doorway. At that moment all the watchdogs surrounded me as they pointed their ray guns at me! I had my arms back to normal already, thanks to the ray gun shot from the Commander's ray gun.

"Stopping that evil and monstrous woman, and YOU from making a huge mistake, when it comes to you, your family and your citizens as well as the holiday worlds' and their citizens' sake"! Commander Peepers replied with hostility. "I don't know who you think you are, but I do know that you must stand down right now or else, for "that woman" isn't an evil monster"! Jack said warningly, but with a concerned expression on his skull. "Yeah I'd do what he says if I were you all"! I said warningly as well. However, they didn't stand down, so Jack readied his soul robber that was already on his arm.

"Eww, what is that thing"? Commander Peepers asked Jack in disgust. "It's my soul robber, and you don't want to know what it does! So, I'll give you all one last chance, stand down or else you'll find out what my soul robber can really do"! Jack said in a cold dead serious tone and as he got into a battle stance.

I was relieved that Jack was here. However, they still didn't stand down! "Alright then, you asked for it"! Jack exclaimed, Jack was about to knock the watchdogs and Lord Hater down. But, then Wander ran and got in between Jack and the watchdogs as well as Lord Hater! "NO"! Wander screamed as he did so however, Wander then was hit, and the force of Jack's soul robber hitting Wander, threw Wander across the room and was slammed into the wall!

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Chapter 30:Showing Jack The Truth

We're Now In Sylvia's P.O.V.

"WANDER NOO"! I cried as I ran over to Wander with tears in my eyes. "Wander Please, please wake up buddy"! I called to him as my voice became quieter with

each word. He didn't wake up, luckily, I could feel Wander's chest rising and falling. So then, I gently put Wander down and walked over to who I knew

immediately was Jack Skellington!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I felt shocked and completely ashamed, when I saw this. I then got sweaty, when I saw this alien, two-legged horse known as Sylvia, walk up to me with a look of fury on her face. "How dare you hurt my friend"! Sylvia shouted at me. "I'm so sorry, but it was an accident and he got in the way, when it was too late for me to retract my soul robber from hitting him, let alone see him". I said apologetically, but also defensively. Sylvia was about to say something, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop don't fight…. remember that he's also Judy's Father". We heard WANDER say softly, sadly, and weakly! Sylvia then ran over to Wander and so did I, because he knows my Daughter! "Oh, thank grob you're alright"! Sylvia exclaimed, full of relief, as she hugged Wander.

"I'm so happy you're alright too, and I'm so sorry for that and all, but how do you know my Daughter"? I said apologetically however, also asked tensefully as my suspicious fatherly side kicked in. "She came to the Yonder Galaxy to ask us to help her stop Lord Dominator and YOU from doing this"! Sylvia said angrily, and I could tell she was disappointed in me! "What about you guys, what are you doing here, and attacking my friend"? I asked as I was still enraged by this. "She said that we were to come as their backup, so if Sylvia and/or Wander needed some extra help, they would need us, and Sylvia wasn't doing so hot when Judy showed us and then, teleported us here". The leader of the eyeball headed aliens replied.

I couldn't believe Judy did this, I was so going to have a talk with HER, when me and Lord Dominator returned to Skellington Manor! "Well I think it's time I sent you all home"! I said as I prepared my fingers to cast that spell. "Wait WHAT, stop don't do this"! The leader of the eyeball headed aliens begged, so instinctively I stopped.

Meanwhile At Skellington Manor

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I then saw what just happened between my new friends and my Dad along with Lord Dominator. "Okay THAT'S IT"! I said with gritted teeth, as I got off the couch only to be stopped by my Mom, who just grabbed me by my arm. "Just where do you think you're going I mean, what do you plan on doing exactly"? Mom asked me with concern and worry. "I'm just going to Christmas Town to show Dad the truth before those two can do anymore damage however, I want you to come too"! I replied and explained with cold dead seriousness.

"Huh why do I need to come exactly"? Mom asked, full of confusion. "Because, it's too risky and dangerous for you to be here by yourself! Just because The Trio and Oogie kidnapped you once, doesn't mean they won't try to do it again". I said in reply lovingly. "You're absolutely right about that, let's hurry"! Mom exclaimed in realization of the danger that she would've been in.

So, I nodded to her and took her hand. Then we went through the graveyard, over Spiral Hill, into the Hinterlands, and jumped into the Christmas Holiday Door's doorway. "Wow it's as colorful and beautiful as always"! Mom said as we got back on our feet, and we were luck this town was covered completely in a blanket of snow otherwise, landing in Christmas Town would've hurt like as if, though we were slammed into a brick wall! "Yeah no kidding"! I said in agreement as I turned to face the colorful Christmas Town to join my Mother who was looking at it in awe again LOL, then I shook out that trance and took Mom's hand into mine again. "However, we don't have time for that this time so, come on"! I said as I started to lead Mom, still holding her hand, down the steep hill.

Mom asked me to slow down, but I didn't, not until we finally made it to Sandy Claws' front door. "I'm so sorry for not slowing down Mom, it's just that-". I started to say, but just then, she put her finger over my lips. "No need to apologize, now let's go help your friends"! Mom said calmly. "Yeah I just hope we're not too late". I said quietly in agreement, as I opened the door. Then me and Mom snuck into the house.

We snuck in like spies while the "Mission Impossible Theme Song" would've been playing if this were a just a movie we were in. Then we heard Commander Peepers' long, loud, and over-the-top begging to keep my Father from casting the spell that would teleport, all except himself and Lord Dominator, back to their home world. Thanks to that begging being so loud, it didn't take us that long to find the room they were in: the living room. So, then I carefully, but quickly at the same time, grabbed my Father by his wrists. "Stop don't do it Daddy"! I said once his eye sockets fell onto my skull. I refused to let him have the first word and to be the first person to get to speak.

"Huh Judy, what are you doing here young lady"? My Father demanded of me with his angrily version of his Fatherly tone of voice. "It's not just me Daddy, you can come out now Mom". I called out to mom, who I told to stay hidden behind the walls that formed the archway/doorway that connects the hallway to the living room, until I gave her a verbal sign/signal that it was safe to come into the living room. "Sally you're here too, but why are you two here"? Dad asked however, he was most likely just saying his thoughts out loud in shock, anger, and confusion. Mom just walked up to Dad with a disapprovingly and shamefully expression on her face.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

"We're here to stop you from making another huge mistake, besides the mistake of trying to get Lord Dominator her WEAPONIZED ship back"! I said, as I let all my frustrated anger at him, for this out, I let it show through the tone in my voice. "And Dad, before you say another word I'm here to tell you that Lord Dominator is lying to you about her past! And I can prove it with the help of the memory revealing spell"! Judy said as she let go of Jack's wrists that her right hand was holding onto and put her right hand's fingers in the form of a snap to cast that very spell.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

"However, I won't cast it, if you just tell my Father the truth yourself right now, and besides it could be the perfect way to prove to the three of us, and Mr./Mrs. Claws that you've truly changed for the better, as you so strongly clam to be doing". I said, for since she is after all said and done, still our newest citizen added to The Halloween Town Roster of Citizens, despite on who she is or was if she takes up my offer, I honestly wanted to give her an alternative that she could still have a positive fresh start here. "I well, I'll say this: Judy is absolutely right. I have been covering up an element about myself during my past"! Lord Dominator admitted shakily. "However, I thinks it's best if we let Judy's spell explain what that is uh, I mean was"! Lord Dominator added on softly and sweetly as she turned her eyes, face, and the sad gaze she had, directly at me!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Right before Lord Dominator turned to look at Judy, I heard the genuine apologetic, guilt, and pain in her voice as she said that. "Are you sure about this Lord Dominator, cause it's not going to be going easy on and for my Father, but especially you I'm afraid"? Judy asked Lord Dominator as Judy warningly said full of concern for Lord Dominator's mental and emotional state, for I could tell very well from the look on her face and because, we have such a close and strong Father-Daughter relationship so I knew how to read her like an open book. "Yes, I'm absolutely certain besides, I will probably deserve it anyways". Lord Dominator said in a half dreadful and in a half sad-happy-smiling reply.

Judy then nodded seriously. "Alright, but please do prepare yourselves". Judy told and advised to all of us and in turn, we nodded in seriously strong agreement and understanding. Then Judy was about to cast the spell. "Wait"! Sally said as she raised her hand as high as she possibly could. Sally then walked forward towards Judy.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Yes, what is it Mom, is something wrong"? Judy asked Sally as Sally walked up to her Daughter. "Yes, can you hold up on the spell for a little bit longer, while I go get Mr. and Mrs. Claws really quick"? Sally asked in her usually shy tone. Judy nodded, and then Sally quickly ran out of the room, and into the basement. She then told the Claws' that it was safe to come back to the living room now then to follow her there. Then they all sat down either in a chair, on either one of the two couches, and on the floor.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Mom then, gave a nod to me to give the okay-to-start-the-spell, then I casted the spell that would show them what truly happened in Lord Dominator's past, and a screen appeared and was large enough to take up the entire wall directly behind me. The events of back during those times, played out exactly like the All Lord Dominator scenes video I saw on YouTube many times before. Then, I looked over to my Father to see how it was affecting him. And Sadly, he looked completely horrified and I mean in the human's meaning of the word not Halloween Town's. Dad was also holding Mom to try and comfort her, as she buried her face into Dad's ribs, which soaked Dad's coat and his white undershirt that he wore underneath his coat, thanks to Mom's obviously tears from her crying in fear.

And Wander was doing everything he can to hold Sylvia back. He was doing it to keep Sylvia from punching a hole in the wall. Which is where the images were

being displayed/projected on. And was also a wall of the Claws' house. And if Sylvia succeeded with doing that, we wouldn't hear the end of it from Mr. Claws. However, I could easily guess she was being like this, for being reminded of those moments made her furious and wanting to hit the wall as a way to lash out her anger to instead of Lord Dominator or anyone else in the room for that matter.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait I had hit writer's block again, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story so they'll be coming out fast

from here on out! I hope you're enjoying these stories, ideas, and concepts.


	31. Chapter 31:The Cat's Out Of The Bag

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

However, despite all the negative reactions they all seem to be having in their own unique and/or special ways to the flashbacks. Finally, and thankfully the flashbacks were finally finished with show all the spell could show more to them than me, since I watched completions of Lord Dominator's scenes from/in the show on YouTube several times already. And Luckily for all of us mostly: the wall of the Claws' house, The Claws' and ESPECIALLY Sylvia, Wander ended up having been able to keep/stop Sylvia from damaging one of Sandy and Mrs. Claws' house's walls, as well as calm her down. "Lord Dominator why did you lie to me about all of this"? Dad asked Lord Dominator, as he was still in a state of shock from all this proof that I was

right all along and so was Lord Dominator when suggesting I use that spell anyway, but she was being honest so I just hope that she does get a second chance without blowing it for herself this time according to Dad, and Sandy Claws.

And all that proof that Dad just witnessed was the best guess that I could come to from what I could see for Dad's state of frozen shock. "Because that's the kind of fresh start I wanted". Lord Dominator explained in her reply weakly and shamefully. "Wanted"? I asked cause I knew that's not what she was really going to say and kept say in her head repeatedly, thanks to look on her face.

"(sighs) Okay the start I NEEDED, so I could get away from who that part of me was before well, I'm sure you already know what I was about to say next. Anyway, it wasn't working my mind is contemplating on whether I stay the woman I was in life or to take advantage of a fresh start this state gives me in the goodest meaning of the word so in other words, physically tackle this fresh new start! However, I know one thing for sure right here and now, and that's, that I'm so and truly super, extremely sorry for not telling you the real story Jack, it was very wrong of me to have done it"! Lord Dominator further explained, and to from what I could tell, was either, Lord Dominator is a very convincing actress, or she was truly being genuinely sorry. "Well

thank you for apologizing". Dad said to Lord Dominator. However, what my Father did next made ME ACTUALLY JUMP!

Dad used his magic to put Lord Dominator into a state of sleep, as she collapsed, we all gasped in shock, and Dad caught Lord Dominator in mid fall, in his arms, bridal style. "DAD why did you do that, especially after Lord Dominator apologized literally just a millisecond ago"? I asked my Father with

surprising emotions: the kind of anger that revealed that I cared for, in this case, Lord Dominator concerned for HER of all people no less! "Let's go home I just want to have FAMILY meeting/conversation when we get there, so Lord Dominator needs to be in bed for that". Dad explained to me as to reassure me it wasn't out of anything personal.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Before Judy and Sally could say anything else, I felt a tap on the back of my lower leg bone, since I was so tall compared to everyone else in the room. I looked down to see who did that, to see Wander standing there smiling innocently up at me. "Um Pardon me for interrupting Jack, but what about us, where are we supposed to go, our home world, or somewhere else, also if somewhere else, where"? Wander asked me frantically, but still very clearly. "Um well-".?I couldn't finish that statement of reply, I mean, I wasn't sure how to answer that accurately? "Don't worry about that Dad, just leave it to me however, for

now, you all can stay the night here in Christmas Town that is, if it's okay with you and your Wife, Sandy Claws"? Judy said, after stepping in literally in and in front of me.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

As I waited for Sandy Claws' response, I crossed my fingers in anticipation. "Of Course, it's Okay with us, now follow me you guys and I'll show you to your sleeping arrangements for tonight". Sandy Claws said in his as-always joyful tone, as he gestured for the "Wander Over Yonder" characters, excluding Lord Dominator of course, to come with him. They all nodded and followed him in a single file line. "Well thank you Judy for your help with that situation". Dad told me gratefully as we made our way back to the Holiday Doors. "And I'm so sorry for my behavior towards the both of you, especially towards you Judy, from earlier today". Dad Said to us, as the doors came into view.

"We forgive you Dad however, you still owe us big time"! I said in reply and I was only have kidding and joking around. "No kidding, but none of this can ever and never will, change one fact: Lord Dominator is an official citizen of Halloween Town, so we're stuck with her living in our home town." Dad

reminded us reluctantly. "Can't argue with that Dad, well there's the Halloween Town Holiday Door"! I said in agreement and then said as I pointed to the jack-o-lantern shaped door on the tree I was pointing to. "Indeed now, hold onto me good and tight"! Dad advised to us to as he instructed.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

Both me and Judy knew to take advantage of that advice without a second thought, no questions asked, and hands down. So, we immediately grabbed onto Jack in some way as he opened the door. "Okay on 3 like always"? Jack asked us. "Most definitely Jack"! I replied firmly.

Jack nodded to let me know that he would do just that with no surprises. "Okay then, One...two…. THREE"! said all three of us and on three we jumped together into the doorway of the Halloween Holiday Door. "WooHoo HOME SWEET HOME HERE WE COME"! Judy exclaimed as we feel down, until we finally we all landed on our feet gently on the top of Spiral Hill and with Lord Dominator still in Jack's arms bridal style.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Well we're back home, now are you girls alright"? I asked my beloved Wife and Daughter. "I'm fine dear". Sally told me in reply reassuringly. "Me too, but how long is that spell you put on Lord Dominator going to last"? Judy asked me nervously. "She'll wake up when I snap my fingers to magically give the spell the signal to break alright, so don't worry". I said to reassure them that Lord Dominator would be fine, but wouldn't wake up too early and too soon like for example, Lord Dominator waking up during the family meeting we're still having and/or she would be eavesdropping on it, without us noticing.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Then we all walked home, without saying another word. However, I just then remembered, something I thought was impossible to forget, and yet I still

somehow forgot about it anyway, even if was just temporally, and what I forgot was about something that happened earlier tonight that I meant and still have

to inform Dad about. However, I needed to hear what Dad wanted to talk about in this last-minute family meeting first. We finally made it to the top of the front steps of Skellington Manor, and walked through the front door. "Okay go on ahead and take a seat in the living room, I'll be right back because I just need to put Lord Dominator into her bed". Dad instructed us. We then nodded and took our seats in the living room.

"Hey Judy, aren't you going to tell Jack about what happened not long before we spied on him, Wander, Sylvia, and Lord Dominator and went to Christmas Town"? Mom asked me shakily. "Yes however, I want to find out what Dad wants to talk about in this family meeting first". I said in reply. Then we heard Dad's footsteps telling us that he's coming back down the stairs to begin this meeting.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: Hi, I have changed the Title to Part 1, because I have finally found a way to make this a cliff hanger so the story doesn't up being 80 or something like that, chapters long so yeah get excited for part two


End file.
